


Silence

by ccreloaded



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccreloaded/pseuds/ccreloaded
Summary: You think you know people. But you don't. Diamond High is full of different kinds of people. People who aren't exactly the most forth-giving with information. Nora is the new kid at her school, and she's desperate to start anew. Piper wants to figure out who she really is. F:SS/Piper





	1. Inescapable

I shivered and exhaled into my hands, seeing my own breath in the process. It was just the start of winter and everyone walking past was just as cold. I threw my board down and skated the next half of my trip to my new school, Diamond High. I scanned the green in the distance as I approached the unwelcoming sign, with white letters hanging by a thread and wondered why they didn't just get a new sign. As I rolled past I was greeted by a hoard of students all walking in different directions to their classes and I saw the principal I met through my foster care. Mr. McDonough. He walked towards me in a hurry and motioned for me to get off of my skateboard.

He cleared his throat, "no skateboarding inside the school. I assume you already received your schedule?"

I sighed and patted my blue jacket. "It's in my inside pocket, so I don't lose it," my smile was forced and I kicked my skateboard up.

"I won't skateboard inside the school. I planned on putting it in my locker."

The principal adjusted his brown patterned tie, "I'm glad you get it. I hope Diamond High is good to you. If you have any problems you can come to me or Geneva in the front office." With a tip of his matching hat he marched off into the crowd of young teens. Until one tall girl stood in front of him with hands on her hips, abruptly stopping him in his tracks.

Her bright red trench coat threw me off. "So, the school must know, Mr. McDonough, how are the funds coming on the clubs?"

He seemed uncomfortable and started looking around, "Listen Ms. Wright, I don't have the time. And you," he grimaced, "need to get to class."  
She looked in my direction and I saw her green eyes immediately light up and she ran over to me, "You! You are new around here aren't you?" The freckles on her face made me smile and I looked down.  
"Yeah."

I saw her straighten up and brush off her jacket, "I'm sorry."  
"I didn't mean to scare you off," she chuckled, "I just wanted to get your opinion of our school."  
I put my fingers threw my blue hair and looked at her and winked, "well I just got here, and by the looks of it," I flirted lightly, "it looks nice."  
Her cheeks got rosy, "Oh! I uh, I see. Thank you for your time."  
I nodded as she walked away and I glanced at her once again and grinned. "What a cute girl."

School was noticeable boring, considering it was my first day and I had to fill out tests and forms to figure out which classes and club I would be joining for the semester. I sighed and looked around and just faded through my classes, blankly answering any questions asked by my teachers. I glanced at my locker number again on my information sheet.

Number 111.

At least it was easy to remember, right?  
As I began my locker code, my face slammed into my red locker. "Ow, what—"  
It was slammed into my locker again, "yer gonna get it now." I heard a girl with the thickest Irish accent I have ever heard in the states.  
She turned my body to face her and she put her finger in my face, "if I catch you fuckin' with my best friend, ill fuckin' kill ya, got it?"  
My face must have looked confused, "I see you, blue haired idiot," she jabbed a finger in the direction of the girl from earlier.

I blinked slowly and we made eye contact. Her mouth fell ajar and she started to walk towards my direction. The redhead noticed and clicked her tongue and shoved me back into my locker and stomped off with the girl chasing after her.  
I heard snickering beside me and I glanced towards the noise, rubbing my hurt forehead in the process.

"Don't worry, Cait's just concerned for Miss Wright's well-being." A tall guy said next to me with a black fauxhawk and black sunglasses, even though he was inside the school. He gave me a smirk, "Deacon, you?"  
"Nora," I said smiling. I may have made an enemy today by mindlessly flirting with a girl, but hey. I made a friend too, hopefully.  
I stuck next to Deacon all day and we talked about a lot of different things. He kept telling me to trust no one and it just made me more suspicious of him. He talked like he was very old, but I didn't mind. Deacon took the time to introduce me to his friends and begged me to join his drama club. Apparently, he loved to change the way he looked so drastically that his friends told me that some days they didn't even know who he was.  
By the end of the day I was so exhausted by the new experiences and people that all I wanted to do was go home and sleep.

I rubbed my tired eyes and gathered my stuff from my locker. With my skateboard by my side, I braced myself for the cold. When I walked outside I felt eyes on me, and I looked up. Deacon was waving by the parking lot, pointed at his own skateboard and gave me thumbs up. But his eyes weren't the ones I was worried about. I glanced at Cait, who was wearing her school jersey and spat in my direction with crossed arms. At this point I didn't care if she was my enemy, I decided to do something daring. I saw the girl in the red coat bark something at her, like "be nice" or something of the sort when I came towards her. I could feel my ice blue eyes narrow dangerously and I straightened my back.  
"Listen," I said to Cait, completely ignoring redcoat and the others around me, "you touch me again," my voice got low and dangerous, "I'll fucking make sure you regret it."  
The startled look on her face said it all. I could almost hear a growl escape her throat when she jumped up and redcoat got in between us.  
"Do you both want to be expelled?" She said sternly to both of us. Cait glowered at me and turned away. "Let's just call it a day." She mentions quietly.

On my skateboard home I started to feel bad for getting so angry at Cait.  
I groaned, why did I have to be such a softy? All I wanted was to start my first day at a new school the right way and I had to go and mess it up. The girl with the hazel eyes looked so disappointed and sad, that I felt terrible. Deacon caught my attention by grabbing my arm lightly, "hey be careful the crosswalk says not to go."  
Oh shit, I thought and snapped to attention. "Thanks."  
"No problem." He shrugged and looked at my worried face. "Hey, if it's any consolation, Piper might not let Cait kick your ass tomorrow."

The next day I almost wanted to hide under the covers and pretend to be sick. But today, I was actually placed in my classes. I got up and put on one of my many band t-shirts and jeans and headed off to school. Deacon greeted me at my locker again and we talked about my new schedule.

"Jesus, dude," he said looking at the paper with intent, "you must have scored really high to land in all these classes."  
I raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "They just gave me a bunch of tests. I didn't think it was a big deal."  
"Dude, are you a genius? Seriously?" He laughed and joshed me a around a bit. "Miss Edna's classes are for the smart kids. No shit."  
He tapped his lips and a sly grin appeared on his face, "with these classes, you might actually be with Pipes."

"Okay, who is 'pipes' and why do you look so happy about it?" I laughed whole-heartily.  
The black-haired teen gave me a weird look. "The girl from yesterday?"  
I shivered and thought about Cait immediately. "That's not fun—"  
His large hands went up and waved away my comment quickly. I may have stood up to her yesterday but I was in no shape to go brawling again. My blue eyes hit the floor and I felt sad again.

"No dude, the other girl. The one with the red coat, not the hair. Pipes is really called Piper."

Piper?

"What a cute name. Piper. Pipes." I said absentmindedly.

I saw a flash of red next to me and I turned to see the girl from yesterday staring at me while leaning against blue lockers.  
"Already have a nickname for me, Blue?" She gave me a sly half smile. She was wearing that cute red coat again and her hazel eyes seemed to shine so bright. Deacon coughed and ripped her eyes from mine. He started waving my schedule, "it seems like your schedule is identical," he laughed.  
"She was actually just repeating my nickname for you."  
My face was heating up and I looked back at Piper who was also pretty red in the face. She pulled her press cap closer to her face trying to cover her embarrassment.

"Interesting, may I see it?" She asked calmly and I nodded. Deacon handed over the small piece of paper and she grazed it with her green orbs. When a soft smile appeared on her full lips, I caught myself gazing at her. She was such a beautiful girl and I suddenly wondered if she had a boyfriend or what she did when she wasn't in this hellhole.

"It seems we do have the same schedule," she placed the paper back into my hands carefully, "I can show you to your classes, Blue."

My face went red again, "B-blue? What?"  
I ignored it the first time thinking it was an accident, but twice in a row? I noticed.  
Her eyes widened and she laughed it off, "Oh, Blue. I don't know your name but you seem to really like the color." She then motioned to my skateboard, hoodie and hair. "Plus, your eyes are very blue," she mentioned quickly, "It just suites you."  
Deacon patted my back and mumbled something. I think he said he needed to get to class and to have fun.  
I introduced myself with a red face and Piper laughing.  
She told me that she would probably still call me blue, but she liked my name. Then she smiled and led me to our first period with Miss Edna.

We had calculus so early in the morning, but with her right next to me, I smiled. It might just be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this pairing. It doesn't get written about enough.


	2. Run

I had no trouble adjusting to the new classes on my schedule and Piper maintained true to her word to guide me through the school. People murmured when we walked by, but I thought nothing of it. I figured it was about yesterday and how I threatened her overprotective best friend. And here were are in the cafeteria, eating noodles that the cook, Takahashi made for Fridays. It was a lot better than my old schools crappy lunches and I assumed the school budget in Boston was a whole hell of a lot better than my other schools. "Wait what?" I started, blue eyes wide, "But you are so nice."

I took a bite out of the noodles enthusiastically and savored it. Piper almost snorted and waved her gloved hand in front of her face. "She is my best friend. We've been friends since we were young, no big deal."  
It was a very huge deal to me. I threatened this nice polite girl's friend, in front of her.  
I cringed in embarrassment, dropped my fork into my bowl, and held my face with my hands. "I'm sorry for threatening your best friend."  
"Don't be sorry!" She quipped, seemingly unaffected by what happened yesterday, "I saw what she did to you at your locker when she didn't think I was around," Piper rolled her eyes at the flashback in her head and continued, "It's probably my fault to be honest. I didn't think anything of it when I mentioned you to her."

It must be because I was fresh meat and a threat of replacement. Or at least I assumed. People like Cait don't have too many friends because a lot of people wouldn't bother to scrape past that hard rustic exterior. I saw Piper whip out a small black notebook and a she penned down a few notes. I leaned in to see what she was writing about, playfully. Her handwriting was rough and it surprised me that it wasn't super frilly or girly.  
"H-hey! Blue."  
I looked at her and realized how close I was and leaned back. It wasn't because I was embarrassed, it was mostly because of the hard taping on the tile floor behind me drawing my attention. As I turned I knew who it would be but decided to be positive anyway. "Hey—"

Cait grabbed me by the collar and had a haymaker ready and pulled back. "Cait!" Piper said quickly, slamming her utensils on the table when she stood up, "Put her down. I'm writing a story about her."  
Dark eyes scanned her face and she lowered me back down to the lunch table. I felt anger boil inside of me.  
"What did I ever do to you?" I said, absolutely furious. Cait remained steady, with crossed arms that completely ignored me.  
"Blue, this is Cait." The journalist said slowly and motioned to each of us. And when I finally registered what she said about me, I turned to face her.  
"A story about me?" I said quietly and Piper averted her eyes. What was there to write about? "Are you some sort of reporter?"  
"Journalist in training, I guess. I run the school newspaper—"

She just wanted to meet me because she wanted a story. I looked at Cait and then at Piper, who seemed to catch on that she hurt my feelings.  
"Hey, Blue."  
"Don't call me that like you know me." I snapped suddenly, with venom in my voice. I may be mostly angry at Cait for pushing me around like a rag doll, but Piper using me just tested my limits of patience. All day she has been nice to me just so she could get something out of me to write about. The more I thought about it, the more I felt like taking it out on Caits freckled face. I'm sure the angry redhead wouldn't mind a good brawl. But she had no idea what kind of damage I could do to her if she really pissed me off. She was quick and lean, but I could tell she has had no formal training at all.  
I exhaled angrily and decided not to get suspended on my second day at school.

I saw Deacon and his friends bring their lunch to a table to relax. I grabbed my food and threw it away without another word directed to either one.  
I sat down next to him and made eye contact with everyone at the table.  
Startled, he included me in their new conversation. "So, how was your day?"  
A shaky boy said across the table in front of me and gave me a look of warning, "you should be careful. Piper will write stories about you in her paper. Good or bad. She doesn't care." His hollow eyes fell to the floor. He seemed to be a victim of her writing once before, but I couldn't tell if it actually happened or not. I guessed the small man could read the energy from the conversation that just happened.  
The guy next to me sighed loudly, "I should've warned you, I'm sorry. We overheard your conversation."  
I had a faint smile tugging at my lips. "Oh please, Deacon. How could you have known?"

I fumbled with my hands on the cold lunch table and he motioned towards the shaky boy. "Travis here was a victim of Publick Occurences," the school newspaper."  
Travis looked at me a shrugged, "I-I get a lot of flak for my anxiety and my prescription medication. But I didn't think she'd publish a story a-about it." Deacon gave the boy a small smile for confidence, "She meant well, I think, but Piper is nosy and a lot of people here don't like her. I'm sure she's already made people look at you."  
I nodded solemnly and told him about how I noticed people's whispers when we walked by together and their looks.

"There also is this rumor about Piper that's been going around," Deacon slowly started and pushed his black aviators up on his nose.  
I leaned on one of my hands on the table and side glanced at him, "What is it?"  
He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "You know it's just a rumor so,"  
What is it? Is she in a gang? Does drugs? What?  
"Just continue," A chuckle left my lips, "Is it that serious?"  
"There is a rumor she's a lesbian." He said matter-of-factly. "People say Cait bets some people up because she feels threatened by them. Like you, for example. People think you guys are fighting over Piper."  
I couldn't see his expression behind his sunglasses but the table of friends around him laughed and joked about how she and Cait would be the worst couple on the planet. Suddenly, I felt irritated by the whole thing.  
Of course, Cait would be her girlfriend. But why wouldn't she have mentioned it by now? She didn't seem like the type to be dishonest about anything. In fact she was so brutally honest about a lot of things in class that I was shocked most of the time she opened her mouth.

I noticed that while I was in my head thinking they were all waiting on a response. "Oh, sorry guys. I just don't see them together."  
"You should see them outside of school." A red-haired girl sitting next to Travis mentioned. She introduced herself as Desdemona. And we talked all of our lunch period about skateboards and the different clicks around school. When I heard the warning bell ring, I stood up slowly.  
I walked slower than I normally would have to class because I had a feeling she would be there to say something to me.  
I went over the scene from earlier, and couldn't help but feel bad at the image of Pipers face when I snapped at her.

A muffled a groan escaped my lips when was right and she was standing at the doorway of our next class with crossed arms.  
She was looking down and then spotted me on my way towards class and gave me a weak smile. The girl made up the distance between us and brought her hands to her sides. "Look Nora, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wasn't going to write anything bad—"  
I held up my hand to cut her short of her ramblings, "You could have just asked me. I don't like being used for other people's gains."  
Piper's beautiful face contorted into grimace. "Can we just start over?"  
Honestly, the fact that she apologized and actually felt bad made me forgive her before she even asked.

I huffed, clearly frustrated from my lack of anger and looked at her. "Fine." I said quickly.  
Her grimace turned to a cute smile, "Then can we do something after school?" she said hesitantly, averting her eyes in fear of rejection, "off the record?"  
My chest got really warm and I suddenly got a little nervous. "Was I just asked out by the great reporter, off the record?" A sly grin slowly breached my face, I was trying to hide how nervous I was by shoving my shaking hands into my hoodie pockets.  
Piper wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes, "Is that a yes? We can go to my house."  
I wanted to make a sexual innuendo so bad but I bit my lip and swallowed it. I didn't want Cait to get the wrong idea, whether they were together or not. And honestly, I didn't feel like dealing with the repercussions of anything negative from it.

"Just make sure I don't get murdered by your girlfriend." I teased lightly, and I felt Piper jab me in the arm. "She's not—"  
The bell rang loudly, drowning out our words as we walked into class. Her still knocking me around laughing.

After school, I held my trusty skateboard close to my side as I walked towards the parking lot again, shivering against the cold. In the crowd of people outside, I felt my heart flutter when I made eye contact with the cute reporter looking up from her notebook. I could pick her out from a crowd with that bright red trench coat and black press cap every time.  
This was the first time anyone from this school actually asked me over to hangout, and I was excited.  
I was already making more friends, and a lot quicker than what happened at my old school.  
My chest tightened when I thought about that retched place. I swallowed my memories and decided to focus on the present.

I looked back at Piper and thought about what was said earlier with Deacon and my other friends. A lesbian? Piper? I know lesbians could be girly, but Piper was so delicate looking. Her sharp facial features and her body language didn't scream her sexual orientation. But I pushed it away. It wasn't any of my business anyway.  
She can love or be whoever she wants.  
Piper waved me down like I couldn't see her in her semi-bright clothing. "Hey are you ready?" She said excitedly, "we can take my car back to my place. But we have to take Cait with us. Is that okay?"

The people around us glanced and gave more judgmental looks. Some people even looked sad for me. I was trying really hard to ignore the eyes digging into my soul. Why did they care about Piper so much? Were they trying to warn me about her and worried about me, or were they just angry at her and wanted her to be alone?

"Of course, I can't wait." I said as politely as possible. As if on cue, Cait came up behind me and placed both hands on my shoulders roughly, shaking me slightly. "Don't think you are going to get in her pants," Cait whispered into my ear. "I live very close."  
I swallowed quickly and suddenly felt nauseous. I can't tell if that was out of jealously, or she just wanted to protect her friend from the new kid.  
"Come on you two! Let's go."  
Cait politely opened the door for me and pulled back the seat so I can hop in the car. Piper had an older burgundy sports car. I think it was a Scion, but I could be wrong. I was never good when it came to cars. I slipped inside and immediately put my seatbelt on. All I wanted was just to make friends, and so far Piper was the one I had the most in common with. And she was being guarded like a goalie in soccer. Soccer.

"I want to play soccer this year," I sighed and leaned back into my seat. It was comfortable and recently cleaned. I was glad she didn't have leather seats because I didn't want my butt to freeze. The redhead glanced at me in the side mirror while Piper drove. "Soccer try outs are soon," she offered more nicely than usual. "I play rugby. Our mascot is the Raiders."  
A slight feeling of unease washed over me. Was this a trap? Why was she being so nice?  
No, I thought quickly trying to get a hold of my anxiety. Cait probably really connected with the topic of sports. I glanced at Piper in the rearview mirror and she grinned wildly at me. The rugby player noticed it and grunted loudly, then told her to stop flirting. While Piper was earnestly trying to convince her she wasn't with a red face, I pulled out my phone. I texted my "parents" and let them know I wasn't going home tonight. I bit my lip.  
If I didn't spend the night at Pipers, I knew where I would go. I felt my backpack in my hands and reached for the front pocket.  
The bump there relaxed me, and the object inside made me calm down.

While I was zoned out and contemplating about how stupid I was for having this, we ended up turning into a really nice neighborhood. The houses were huge, two or three stories tall. They had lush gardens and beautiful bright green yards. My mouth dropped slightly at the sight and I tried to guess which house was hers. I put a finger on my lips to think and guessed the two story white and black house with the four columns out front. There was one nice black Audi sitting in the driveway and as we slowed down towards it, I snorted. I was right.  
When I finally stepped out of the car, my jaw still dropped at how well the house looked when you were close enough to actually admire it. Pipers place was a tall, two story home. I would only dream of ever living in the kind of luxury.  
She sighed and rubbed the back of her head when she saw the look on my face.  
"Yeah, Blue. My dad owns a chain of food trucks that have gotten popular over the years. Now he has a chain of restaurants."  
An entrepreneur, I thought. Her father must be smart. I can see where she gets her intelligence from already.  
I snapped to attention when I noticed Cait saying goodbye to her counterpart. The redhead gave her a huge hug, told her to be careful and then walked over to me.

"Don't do anything she doesn't want." Her voice came out cold and uninviting. "Because I will make sure you regret it."  
There was an awkward pause for a couple moments and she nodded at Piper and pointed at her house. "Ya know where I'll be, girl. I got a few friends comin' over to hang, so I'll see ya later." She said smoothly I her thick Irish accent. My hands found my pockets and watched her walk towards her house. If she wasn't so rash and aggressive, she would be so hot. Her lithe body was almost too mesmerizing to look at and I couldn't help but stare at the way she walked.

Piper eased behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I felt a blush rush up to my checks and she mumbled something into my back. My back straightened when she opened her mouth, "stop staring at her ass and let's go inside." When she let go, she laughed at my face that flashed from despair to confusion.

We were greeted at the door by an excited little girl bouncing around. She looked just like Piper, facially and I greeted her with as much enthusiasm as she did to me. It reminded me of a lot of the kids in my old neighborhood. I was always very good with children. Everyone always told me I had a motherly approach to things, and couldn't wait to see my children.

Piper took her sister into her arms and grinned, "Nat, this is Nora."  
Nat's big brown eyes wide with excitement, broke free from Pipers grasp and held out her hand proudly. "Nice to meet you, lady." I shook it as firmly as she did. Nat got lost in a conversation with Piper and they both dragged me to meet her father.  
He was a handsome man with dark features. Jackson Wright had dark sparkling eyes, tan skin and black hair. It made me wonder what Pipers mother looked like. I didn't mention her, because I knew nowadays most families aren't really together, and that sometimes things happen. I figured they would tell me about their family in time. We talked for a couple of moments about his work and he talked about the Wright family business. "Wait a minute," I said suddenly making the connection, "You own that restaurant chain?"  
He laughed whole heartedly, "Yeah they renamed it Castro's. Why, do you like it?"  
I beamed at the memory, "yeah it was back when my parents were around, and it was a food truck that would come around the Hamilton area. I loved it because it came once every two weeks, and it sort of became a tradition to eat there."  
Mr. Wright stared at me with sad eyes and glanced at Piper.  
I saw her fidget in the corner of my eye. He responded smoothly, "That was back when I first started. I was actually the cook in that old food truck."  
My face hurt from how big I was smiling, "Well, you sure can cook."

Piper cleared her throat and nudged me. "Let's go hangout upstairs," she smiled warily. The dark man coughed and sat up, "Yes, I should be going now. Nat you coming?"  
I heard the little girls' voice pipe up from the distance. "Yes!"  
As Nat scurried off to fetch her belongings, Piper's face lit up at her younger siblings' excitement. Feelings of longing caught up to me. I really wish Shaun was still here.

When her sister and father finally left and we waved good bye, she took me upstairs to show me her room, and we talked for hours. There was a lot of laughing, yelling, and mindless chatter about school, people and Piper. Last night, I figured out exactly how to tell when she was digging for information about me.  
Every single time she asked me something she felt would help her figure me out, she'd get what I call her "reporters determination."

The girl would raise one eyebrow slightly, and a half smile would slide on her face. Her bright green eyes would narrow only a tad and lips would purse after she asked me the question. I managed to deflect all of her questions with quick witted answers.  
"Blue, I hope this doesn't come out wrong but you haven't really talked about yourself much."  
Shrugging, "There isn't much to me."

Liar.

When I awoke the next morning, I had no idea where I was. The ceiling was too high, the color of the walls were burgundy and the furniture was way too expensive. The silk sheets covering me were way too girly, with patterns that matched. I jolted upwards when my fully awoke. I heard a soft mumble beside me and felt the bed shift. I realized where I was and the panic in my heart quickly faded. A head popped out from under the sheets, with soft black hair disheveled with random hairs falling on her sharp features.  
"Are you alright?" The head of hair mumbled quietly. I glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It was seven o'clock in the morning.

I felt my lips twitch and I rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm fine. I just forgot where I was."  
I've always did this when I was somewhere new. In fact, I still do it at my new house here in Boston. It freaks me out every time I wake up and realize that I'm not in the same place anymore. I wondered if it would ever stop. But then I again, I move around too much for it to stop.  
Moving.  
I side glanced at Piper. She had no idea that I moved so much and that I probably wouldn't be here too long. As she was on her messing on her phone, I wondered if I should mention it. Mention anything, really.  
Should I tell her about my past? She said last night she'd like to be friends.  
I shivered at the thought of her knowing. I kept it from everyone as much as possible. If people knew what I've been through or what I've done, I probably would be shunned until I move again.  
I made a tight fist. I told myself it would be different this time. This is a new place, with new people and I had time left. I'm not going to let this be like Shawfield High. This is different.  
Piper is different.  
I still haven't learned too much about her besides her lifelong passion to be a reporter.   
"Hey, what did you say about Travis Miles?"  
The sudden comment startled her. "What? What do you mean?"  
"In your newspaper. He seemed really upset about it." I said quickly without making eye contact. I wanted to know how she was with her newspaper. Was she a dirty reporter? Did she just dig up dirt for no reason?  
"I have copies of all the papers I print." She paused and put a finger on her mouth. "If you'd like to see it, I can find it for you."  
I nodded and she slowly got up from her bed and walked next to the mahogany across the room. I was so focused on Piper yesterday that I didn't really look around. Her room was a tad bit overwhelming anyway, from newspaper clippings on cork boards covering the walls, to a controlled mess on her desk and the surrounding area. The wall behind her queen bed was full of interesting photographs of people and nature. I turned back to see her digging through a small red filing cabinet next to her desk.  
"Here it is."  
The proud journalist handed me the paper with the smuggest look on her face. I scanned the sheets in front of me and I was impressed. This was a high school newspaper? The lettering and the way the articles were set, it seemed so professional looking. I snickered, she tried so hard to make it like a real newspaper that I couldn't help but melt at the thought of her, sitting there redoing her layout over and over again, determined to make it the best looking school newspaper ever.

I immediately found the article on Travis because it was on the front page. I read the words quickly, and I was impressed by the elegance in her words. She really was a great writer, but I could see how Travis would be devastated by this coming out. She claimed to have seen him take more than what his prescription told him to, and how he acted different when he was on drugs and how he acted without drugs. She described him more as an addict because of circumstances that threw him into this.  
It also had a deeper meaning, however, about how teens shouldn't just have drugs blindly thrown at their direction because of issues no one would take the time to help fix. Especially while they are still in sensitive place in their development into adulthood.

I didn't know what kind of face I was making while I was reading but I could feel her eyes locked on me, looking for a reaction to her article.  
I lowered it from my face and grabbed my nose. I see what she did now. She used people in the school as a way of telling a story and relating to other students to get a reaction. She could have let Travis out completely, but she made an example out of him to get an audience. I know she wanted to hit home to people, but claiming he was doing a lot of drugs? That's a bit. . .

"So what did you think?" Her voice was eager. "Honestly. You've never read it before, so I'd like to know what you think."  
I looked at her and gave her a straight answer. "Like all of the good articles I read," I started slowly, "Risky, by using a close example to explain your argument. But man, Piper," her green eyes bore into me, practically begging for me to finish my sentence.

I cleared my throat, "I love the way you write. It's so elegantly put together. I can tell you weren't just throwing him under the bus, and I appreciated the point. I'm glad you put your opinion in here, but put enough facts to level the field of each argument. I can see how hard you wrote this. This wasn't just something that came out randomly, you sat for hours to write this. You wanted to make this perfect."  
Finally I smiled and looked in her eyes, "You are definitely going to be somebody, Piper."

She melted in front of me, mumbled a few things and went quiet. Her face was so red I thought she was going to pass out, but she fidgeted for a while and sunk in what I said.  
The paper in my hands felt heavy. I know she meant well but she will gain some enemies if she kept writing like this. A few other spots on the page mentioned gangs in the area, drugs, and other scary things she had been investigating full force. This girl obviously had big plans for her paper and as talented at writing as she was, she could do whatever she put her mind to. I glanced at the date on the paper. Inwardly groaning, I saw the date was way before I was attending Diamond High, back in last spring. If she can make that spineless kid at school upset, god knows who else she's pissed off since. As I glanced at the filing cabinet next to her desk. Why do I have the urge to go and read her other issues? I sighed and grabbed my backpack while she was still staring at her hands.

"Blue, I don't know what to say."  
"Then don't say anything. You can think about it later, and write me an article about it." I teased lightly, and rummaged through my backpack. The noise I made gave her the courage to look up. "Hmph."  
When she saw the orange container with the white twist on cap in my hand, she snatched it from my hands. "Hey!"  
She glanced at the prescription on the side of the bottle. It clearly said I took two pills twice a day, once in the morning and once before I went to sleep. I should've just snuck it like last night. My eyes went wide and I grabbed for it. "Convenient, Blue. Right after my article with Travis?"  
"I have one prescription, Piper, not twenty." I hissed and then smacked the medication right from her hands and popped one in my mouth. "Honestly, it's none of your business. I take them as prescribed."

I could see her eyes mentally take note of what just happened. I knew I fucked up when I saw the reporters determined look. I slipped out a sliver of information about myself that I feel like I shouldn't have. Why am I so ashamed? Why did she want to learn about me so badly?  
Maybe it was her article. Maybe it was my insecurities.  
I just wanted to run.


	3. Party Time

Piper

Alprazolam.

The drug commonly known as Xanax was prescribed to Nora? My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why did she have such a high dosage? Was she that anxious?  
The prescription was pretty recent. Maybe she was freaking out about her new school?  
I sighed and looked over at her in the passenger seat, rubbing her hands together for warmth.  
My car took a while to heat up in the winter because of its old age.  
She caught my glance and averted her eyes.  
I know so little about her and yet she spent the night at my house. My goal was to get to know her a bit more and ask a few questions to create a piece on her, but she was resilient. Every question thrown at her was expertly avoided like she was a professional.

Why am I so interested in her? Why did she dodge so many questions?

I just assumed it was because she was new and Diamond High was a place where everyone grew up with one another. Nothing was ever too new here, including the people. A lot of people would leave and head for upper Boston, but none ever wanted to come here. Which draws the question, why was she here?  
Was it her parents? Her living situation?  
My head was swirling with all these questions that I can't get the answer to. She was a juicy story, alright.

And I was a sucker for juicy stories. I sighed and drummed my fingers on the steering wheel in defeat. This was also my chance to start anew and make a friend who doesn't already have a biased opinion of me. Everyone else has already expressed their dislike of me, and it was mostly due to my knack of getting into other people's business.  
It wasn't like I did it maliciously, I did it for the truth.  
People lie all the time in this dumb town and when I catch them in it, they panic. And I lost all my friends because of it.  
Now don't get me wrong, I have a friend. Her name is Cait, and she loves fights. Her bright hair got her into a lot of trouble when she was younger because it attracted bullies. Which she promptly beat to a pulp. But nevertheless she started to hate people because of it. I think Cait just became angry at the world around her and channeled it into sports.  
But Cait and I fight with our words because of her hatred of people all the time.  
I believe in helping people, she says screw them.  
I'm nice to people, despite their previous convictions about me. She says screw them.  
I almost giggled. She says that way too much. But Nora? Nora was sweet.  
This blue-haired angel always laughed and joked with even the geekiest of crowds. I watched her every class, joking with everyone and not caring what people thought. She was blissfully unaware of the stares and whispers when she was next to me. Or maybe she didn't care.

I needed a friend like that. I wanted a friend like that.

"Piper?" Blue whispered quietly on her side of the car.  
I rolled into the school parking lot quickly, and parked. I felt her pull my coat to get my attention.  
I snapped my head out of my daze and answered, "What do you need?"  
"I'm sorry for snapping on you earlier," she started quietly, while running her fingers through her hair. A warm smile appeared on my lips in response. "I seem to be doing that a lot lately."  
The skateboarder next to me was fumbling her words to try her best to apologize for what she said earlier.  
"It's not your fault. I can be pushy and insulting." I countered, and patted the hand still clutched on my jacket.

"Hey, uh," my voice trailed off and I turned to her. "If you want to walk into the school separately or something, I'll understand."  
She had the most bewildered expression on her face, "what, why?"  
I sighed and gestured with my hands dramatically. "Because if you walk into the school with me, again, people will start to think we are good friends, and start shunning you. Like they do me."  
I could hear my voice falter near the end of my sentence, and I gripped the steering wheel so hard my knuckles turned white.  
It was true. I wanted friend so bad that I accidentally threw her into the lion's den. I'm not going to be selfish and pretend I won't bring her reputation down.  
She's way too nice for me to be doing that.

"I don't care, Piper." She said suddenly.  
I jumped at the volume of her voice, because prior to this, the volume was of a whisper.  
My mouth opened to say something, but before we got a word out, she was already walking around my car. Our eyes locked and she gave me a boyish smile before she opened the door for me. "Come on, Pipes. We are going to be late."  
As we walked together, I could feel the stares of others get worse than the other day. I think at one point someone told Blue while I walked by that she should stay away from me because I was trouble.  
I flinched. The words hurt, I'm not even going to lie. I side glanced at her, and saw her icy blue eyes narrow and her voice deepen, "Well I love trouble."  
I shivered against her when she suddenly touched me. She wrapped an arm around my shoulder and guided me into the school smiling.

The heat in my cheeks skyrocketed and she was already making me feel embarrassed. Jeez, and class hasn't even started yet.

I promised after school that I would hang out with Cait. She had rugby practice directly after classes so I didn't get to see her until around six. I didn't really know why they trained year round, but I guess it was just that brutal of a sport. Then again, I had absolutely no idea when they had their seasons.  
It just always felt like she was doing it.  
I could feel her brown eyes boring into me and I sighed. "What is it now, Cait?"  
She pushed out her chest and moved the hair out of her freckled face. "Why are you so interested in that new girl? She didn't seem all that special to me." She said bluntly and looked out the window.  
It was like she could read my mind. "I'm not that interested," I said laughing and brushed it off. She rolled her eyes.  
I guess it was weird, but I still wanted to write a story about her. Cait started to snap her fingers in front of my face and I focused my attention. I had completely zoned out, "S-sorry, Cait," I coughed, "What did you have planned tonight?"  
It was finally the weekend, so we could do what we wanted freely. "There's a party tonight. Deacon is throwing down at his parents' house. Apparently they are gone for the weekend but the whole school is probably going."

The grin on her face said it all. Deacon was known for his parties and he loved to play dress up and theme it up on Halloween. But it was mid-winter now, and I was wondering if would be just a regular party. "Drugs, Provided by MacCready," She started excitedly. I grimaced immediately when word 'drugs' escaped her mouth. I never cared for drugs since they took my mother when I was younger. They haven't ruined too many lives to be messing around with them.  
"Okay, I'm just kidding, slow down," she cautiously started, "he's just bring like weed and maybe coke."  
Coke! I swear to on everything that is holy-  
"Anyway I just wanna get a bit ah liquor in me."  
I sighed and shook my head, "I don't want to go. I wasn't even invited."  
The redhead crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side. Her grin was cocky, "Oh, lass, yes you were. In fact, your girlfriend is goin'."  
My hearted started to pound and I was annoyed at the same time I felt it, "She isn't my girlfriend, Cait!"  
Her arms went up to surrender, "Woah woah, calm it down. Alls I'm sayin' is I overheard her talkin' with him bout it, and she invited me when I walked over. Deacon said it was gonna be amazin'."  
I shrugged, "Fine. But only because I might be able to get a story out of this." With a quick wink at Cait, she groaned. Always complaining about how I can't relax, and how even Nora was going to be there. So I was going to let loose a little bit to surprise her.

Deacon's parties usually were late at night, but he informed her that they were going to start a little earlier, around six to set up and it'll start by eight. I was already anxious and ready to go by 8, but Cait was insisting we arrive later to be cool. We did however dress up for the party. Cait wore a shirt that cut off near the upper part of her torso, showing off her taught stomach. Along with her traditional ripped, washed out jeans, accompanying some black military boots.  
Where I wore a form fitting burgundy blouse, which showed off a bit of cleavage. I was hesitant to wear it when I took it from my closet, but as soon as Cait saw it, she insisted I wore it. In fact, she claimed Nora was punk rock like her and that she was going to pick out my clothing. I rolled my eyes at the thought of her being 'punk rock,' but I let it go. I paired it with black skinny jeans and tall black boots that laced up the sides. I smiled at Cait's reflection in the mirror and she gave me the thumbs up. She really knew how to make me look good.  
"Ya look great doll," she said quickly, "let's head out."

It didn't take too long to get there, but Deacon apparently lives out in the woods. His house was beautiful to say the least, it looked like it came out of a cabin brochure. The cabin was huge and had a nice patio where they were grilling and being loud. In fact, there wasn't another house for a good five miles, so no one would call the cops on us. It was perfect for rowdy teenagers.  
When I drove up and parked my car, I felt uneasy about this whole thing. I never really did this kind of thing. Cait saw me breathing deeply and reassured me it would all be alright.  
"Oi, there she is!" She pointed to the blue-haired girl on the patio, laughing it up with Preston Garvey, with a drink in her hand.  
My eyes narrowed when I saw him flirting relentlessly with her. Don't get me wrong, he was a sweet guy. But he was so cocky, and always wanted to boss everyone around. He was the quarterback of the football team. He had a ripped upper torso, chiseled features, and dark perfect skin so he was admired by most of the female half of Diamond High.  
Nora seemed to be laughing pretty hard at what he was saying. Apparently, he's an amazing comedian too.

"Let's go, grandma." Cait teased as she led me up the stairs to the large, wooden patio where the main party was happening. My classmates greeted me with a smile, and I was surprised. Maybe going to Deacons party is a blessing in disguise.  
Deacon stood on a chair and beckoned everyone's attention. "Nora and I are going to be right back," he paused and twirled his spatula around and suddenly used it to point at Preston. "You are on cooking duty till we get back. Right now we have beer, but no liquor," he sighed loudly, "and that is not okay! Peace!"

Before I could even greet her, they disappeared into the crowd. I tried to blend in as best as I could, but Rob MacCready got to me before I could. With one eyebrow raised, he approached me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Well if it isn't Piper Wright," his words were slurred and I could tell he had already been drinking, or doing drugs. I never really knew with him.  
I rolled my eyes, "Piper Wright, Publick Occurrences."  
With his long brown coat, and blue cap, he didn't seem too threatening like he usually did so I gave him a chance to converse. Cait was already off chatting with rugby players from her team. She glanced at me occasionally to check up on me.  
I talked to him for a while but I took mental notes on whatever he was saying.  
I was cursing myself for not bringing a notebook and pen. Cait insisted that I left it at home and refused to go if I was going to act like a journalist all evening.

"Take a break, will ya?" She pleaded loudly. "You always carry that thing wit ya."

When I heard a car door shut around thirty minutes later, I glanced at the drive way. They were back and carrying a lot of liquor. I laughed at the sight, but when they got closer, I realized that Nora was holding more than Deacon.

Jesus did we need that much? I glanced around the crowd of people here. Yes, yes we did.  
When they stepped on the patio, the group cheered in response. Nora held out her arms triumphantly, almost like a hero of parties, and exclaimed, "let's drink!"

They had a table for most of the booze but were smart enough to keep some of it hidden from guests for later use. I watched Nora place that and the snacks on the table and wondered what they meant by "setting up" at six, when this wasn't done already. I shrugged, thinking nothing of it and went to greet my new friend.

Robert stopped me quickly, and handed me a glass of coke and bourbon. I stared at it for a moment and blankly said, "I thought they used this to shine shoes."  
He laughed loudly, commenting on how funny I was and how he wanted to get to know me.

Was Robert hitting on me? I don't get how this is working out. Usually he ignored whatever I said and shooed me away.  
I saw Nora glance at me when he handed me a drink. I sipped on it politely and listened to him ramble. I could see her trying to make her way over to me but she kept getting stopped by Deacons friends to talk about things.

For a few moments I started to feel a tad lightheaded. The party was loud, the food was done and everyone was getting drunk. I drank the rest of the drink Robert gave me, while he smiled. "Thirsty one, aren't you?" He teased and smiled.  
Woah.  
Suddenly I was overwhelmed and everything moving. I put my face in my hands to try to stop it.

How did I get drunk so fast? I only had one drink. Maybe it was because I never drank, but I started to feel a bit nauseous. I told Rob that I had to go to the bathroom, and asked Deacon where the nearest restroom was.

The host leaned close to me as if he was holding exclusive information, "The one you want to use is in the master bedroom," he handed me a key, "I locked the door because I don't trust people, but please lock it on the way back. I don't want any stains on my parent's bed, you feel me?"  
I tried my best to respond, but my words were still slurred, "Ya, I feellll you."

The journey up the stairs and trying to find the master bedroom was quite a feat for me in my current condition. I was so annoyed at how progressively worse I was getting. I stumbled up the stairs, and was practically crawling to the bedroom. I felt so sick that I just wanted to curl in a ball and cry. When I reached the locked door, it probably took me five minutes to open the damn thing.  
My hands kept fumbling with the key and dropping it and anyone within a five foot radius would have heard me cussing so much even a sailor would cover his ears.  
When I finally got in, I didn't feel too sick anymore, just overwhelming drunk. But it got even worse, and I was wondering if I was going to even remember this night.  
I started to get tunnel vision, and then my tunnel vision got blurry.

Suddenly I heard the door lock, and all I could smell was the bourbon on someone's breath. My heartbeat started to race and panic rose in my heart. I couldn't see shit now and someone else was here with me. My brain was losing all functionality at this point and my breath started to quicken to the pace of my heart.  
That's right around the time I blacked out.


	4. Scars

Nora

After every class and locker visit, Deacon was there to greet me. He was unavoidable because his locker was right next to mine. I didn't mind because he was good to talk to and seemed to be pretty genuine towards me.

"So Nora, since you are the new kid, I'd like you to help co-host this party I'm going to have tonight." The black haired teen said ecstatically, "I'd love it if you'd help."  
A party? Deacon throwing a party? He was head of the drama club and loved to transform himself any chance he took. Why would he throw a party?

While I was contemplating this, another person appeared in the corner of my eye and Cait eyed us both down. "Deacon's parties are famous, moron, and I want to come. When is it?"  
Deacon was stunned by her sudden appearance, but gave her a smirk. "I plan on Nora and me setting up at six and starting the party by eight. Of course we are going to party through the night."  
With a satisfied look on her freckled face, she nodded and turned to me, "I'm going to bring Piper, and no one will stop me." Her face was so serious I couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Of course, Cait. I'd invite her myself, but apparently I'm getting taken away by Deacon all afternoon." I laughed loudly and reveled in Caits atmosphere. She wasn't slamming me into a locker, so whatever the reporter has said to her had calmed her spirits. It was actually quite pleasant when she was friendly and I couldn't help but swoon at her accent. The Irish girl sure was fascinating to watch.  
She scoffed but gave us a wink as she walked away. We both watched her walk away and I heard him chuckle. "I'm glad you appreciate the feminine physique."  
I felt my face get hot and I crossed my arms in defense. "She does have a nice body, Deacon. I don't think anyone could deny that. And people love looking at nice things, simple as that."  
"But Piper is real nice too, right? I bet you if she wasn't a reporter or whatever, that pretty face would be one of the most popular girls in school."  
My mind knew he was testing me, so I held back my other response. I shrugged and looked at him, trying to see his expression behind those black rims on his face. Every time I tried to figure out what he was trying to test me for, I fail. "Yeah, Piper is pretty." I countered carefully, trying not to give him anything to tease me about later. It was actually kind of fun testing each other. He gave me a smug smile and said, "I knew you'd say that."  
"Damn it, Deacon, I never win."

After school Deacon really did snatch me away from literally everyone. I couldn't even talk to Piper in any class today because we were swamped with work. I stared longing from my corner of the room at Piper, who was working diligently. I know we just hung out last night, but I really wanted to talk to my friend about the party I was co-hosting. Deacon tried to explain that it was a great way to introduce me to the school and to create my image, and I got lost in it. I'm not going to lie, I wanted to re-invent myself here. The last few places I moved to ended pretty badly on all sides of the fence. It was like trouble followed me around, and I suddenly felt a pang of guilt.

What if trouble affects the people here? It could affect anyone. As I started to think about it, my heart started to race. What if it affected Piper?  
I looked down at my desk and closed my eyes. It won't happen this time. I promised myself it wouldn't. I got involved with the wrong crowd and bad stuff happened. That's understandable. But Piper? She was so kind and she listens to people's problems. She tries to find truth and understanding where others just lie and hide everything. I finally feel like I can be myself around someone and I start to panic like this? It was probably my anxiety acting up again and I felt myself reach for my bag.

No.

I'm becoming too depend on my medication. I sat back in my seat and breathed a deeply. It'll be fine. Deacon would throw an amazing party and the school would love us. I didn't need them to love me, but I wouldn't mind being popular for once. It would be nice to able to walk through the school without other people either bullying me or shunning me. I grinned while I was running through my English test and knew every answer.  
Today was going to be my day! I'm going to make it my day.  
After my last class of the day, Piper tried to come up to me to chat but Deacon got there first. He put one of his long arms around me and guided me to his black land rover.  
"There is no time to waste!" He exclaimed. We had to get party favors, alcohol, weed, and anything else he deemed essential to a great party. Deacon drummed his hands to the hip hop music he was blaring through the speakers of his luxury car.  
"Okay, so I lied." He started off slowly and raised his hands to calm my expression, "I have most of it. The only thing we really need is to set up, and be prepared for any disaster that might happen. So that means placement. Of everything. We need a weapon concealed in every room."

My face must have said it all because he started talking quicker, "For safety reasons. Cops don't come around my area and there is no other house within five miles of mine," he paused for a second to think, "They love their privacy, anyway, we just have to do this for safety reasons. As you know, I don't trust anyone." I suddenly laughed, and didn't know if it was because I was nervous or scared. "Seriously, dude this is how I have great parties. We have the liquor out in front, so people can see the liquor and no one will be stupid enough to spike it. I can't speak for people who get drinks made for them, but none the less, I want to try to be safe."  
I nodded in agreement, it was sweet of him. He cared about the party-goers and just wanted a fun, safe party that everyone could enjoy. "I get it, Deacon. We will hide the stuff, and get the liquor. Got it."  
"Good, because it won't take that long. The liquor however, might be an issue. Do you know anyone over twenty one? I have my dad's beer since he brews his own, so that's not an issue."  
I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. I did know someone, but he always wanted something in return. He noticed my body language, "Please, Nora. I'll pay them extra."  
A groan escaped my lips and I pulled out my phone, "Let me text him. He's nice to me, and other people. But he is a little far out."  
With a wave of his hand, I was dismissed, "No problem."

Before we knew it, the party had started and people showed up. Almost by nine, even Cait and Piper arrived.

Deacon glanced at me nervously. While we were waiting on my friend to respond, I talked to Preston. He was a tall handsome black man, who apparently played football. I got excited when I learned he played because I loved football. It was only second to my first love: soccer.

Preston was great company and we had talked for about thirty minutes about football and joked around about our weird teacher at school.  
My phone startled me by going off suddenly and I glanced at the text. It was from my old friend Hancock. I smiled at his response and signaled to Deacon with a thumbs up that we were ready to go. I apologized to Preston, and told him we had to go. That's when he stood up and let everyone know we were off to get the beautiful spirits for the party, but to enjoy the beer because there was plenty of it.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably at the thought of seeing my old friend Hancock again. This guy was a character, all right. He loved drugs, drinking and dealing. That was his thing, and he always had the hots for me. I could tell Deacon was a little bit overwhelmed by the entrance he made when we arrived at his house, which was swarmed with people.

He had texted me that he went shopping for our stuff already to come pick it up. When we walked up, it felt like he got even taller than last time I saw him. He was taller than me now, probably a good six foot four. His shoulders were broad and his grin was devilish. Deacon held out his hand and they had a good talk. "Look, I really appreciate this man," he started and then Hancock cut him off.  
"It's on the house today, buddy." His brown eyes flickered to me and he smiled, "I owe this one over here a favor. But next time, I'll charge you."  
I raised an eyebrow at the favor he claimed. A while back I helped Hancock move some of his drugs. I wasn't proud of it, but I managed to pull it off without a hitch. He never paid me the full amount of what he told me he was going to pay, but I completely forgot. I sighed loudly on the way back to his house and Deacon coughed to break the silence in the car.

"Hey, he didn't seem to be the best of guys. What's your history?" The brunette kept glancing at me for a response while he was driving and shivered.  
It would be easier to tell him he was my ex. Or that we were fuck buddies, but I couldn't do it. "Deacon, he's a drug dealer. I moved drugs for him."  
I could see him freeze behind the wheel of his car and he took his sunglasses off. I have never seen him without his sunglasses, and it startled me. His eyes were a bright amber color, "Okay. Alright."  
The atmosphere was tense for the rest of the ride home. Deacon reassured me that everything was fine, and that he was thinking about the party and if everyone was having fun. But something about him seemed off. It was like he knew something that I didn't and he wanted to tell me, but couldn't.

My hands shook at the sudden confession and I was confused by it. Was I expecting a confrontation? Why did I tell Deacon this, and not Piper?

We announced proudly that we had succeeded with our mission and everyone cheered loudly. Everyone came up to me trying to thank me but all I wanted to do was find Piper. She had been wanting to talk to me all day, and I basically ignored her because of class and Deacon.

I found her in the crowd rather easily, being handed a drink by the weird guy with the facial hair. His name really never crossed my mind, and I didn't really care too much for it. I watched from afar, constantly double checking on Piper with this guy. Maybe it was just his facial hair and weird hat, but he seemed like a harmless creep. Still though, he was acting pretty weird because of all the light physical contact he kept making with her. I could see her brush it off and him laugh, obviously a little buzzed already. I couldn't blame him for trying to hit on her, because she looked amazing. The clothes she was wearing hugged her curves perfectly, and the colors made her glow.

My stomach fluttered at the thought and I shook my head. I was going to let it go and talk to her later but I decided to check on her one last time.

That's when I noticed Piper stand up suddenly. Her face was pale as a sheet of paper and my stomach sank.  
Was she okay?  
She ran up to Deacon and he whispered something in her ear and I saw her stumble up the stairs in a hurry.

I immediately ran up to the creep and grabbed him by the collar. "What the fuck did you put in her drink?" I said to him, inches away from his face. We were the same height so he couldn't escape my gaze. "N-Nothing, I didn't even make the damn thing, the bartender did. She just said she was sick—"  
"Bartender? There is no bartender." I hissed and threw him against the railing of the patio. My feet moved on their own and I sprinted towards the black faux hawk in the crowd of people. I practically shoved them out of my way.

His eyes wide by my sudden appearance, Deacon stuttered, "H-Hey, Nora?"  
"What did you give her, and where did she go?" I said urgently, referring to Piper. I knew he connected the dots instantly and told me she went to the bathroom upstairs in his parent's room. "Is there another set of keys or am I knocking this bedroom door in?"  
He started to panic and he said there wasn't another set of keys. I took off running up the stairs, claiming three at a time and dodging people along the way. Adrenaline shot threw my veins like a junkie that couldn't hold back. My breath was quick and my whole body shook with fear and anger.  
Piper. Piper. Piper. How could you have been so naïve?

I didn't stop and ask for directions, but I knew that she was up here somewhere, so I looked for a locked door. Every door was open and I got frustrated.  
Why are there so many bedrooms in this fucking house!  
When I finally found it, I tried to doorknob quickly. A voice called out behind the closed door. It was deep, and nothing like Piper's. It had to be the fake bartender. There was no other explanation. Piper was the only one with access to this room.  
I could hear Deacon call my name and tell me to hold on. My body didn't comply, because my body was in survival mode. I ran back to the other side of the huge hallway, breathed in and took off running towards the door.  
I didn't care what it was made of, but it didn't look like real wood. And luckily, I was right. Because I kicked it right off its hinges and barreled my way towards the voice in question. The man in was bald, and had a horrifying scar on his face. Completely startled, he tried to get up off the bed where Piper was laying.

He had his hands on the waist line of her jeans.  
The girl on the bed was motionless, and her green eyes were closed.

She had to have been unconscious.

I didn't think. I just acted. Before he had a chance to defend himself, my mma training kicked in.  
With a right hook right against his hardened jaw, I earned a satisfying crack as he flew back into the wall a few feet away from the bed. I didn't stop. I couldn't stop.

In the distance I heard Cait and Deacon call out, but I kept hitting him. Left jab. Right uppercut. I even pulled out a kick to his skull which knocked him out. I saw red, and my knuckles were split open. Apparently, I punched some of his teeth out in the process of hitting him. I was on the war path as Piper mumbled and tried to regain consciousness. The louder she was the harder I hit him. This fucker drugged her.

And I'm not going to let anything happen to Piper.  
My hands were bleeding, he had two black eyes, a broken jaw and split lip. Deacon and Cait had to pull me off of him. I remembered the weapons we placed around the house and wondered why we conveniently hadn't placed one in the bedroom.  
When Deacon had separated us, and pieced the door back together for a bit of privacy, he glared at me. With arms crossed he spoke, "I understand the anger. But you could've waited. Cait could've picked the lock—"  
There was no time for that and even Cait interjected. "There wasn't any time, Deacon." She paused and then turned to me with a grin on her face. " But I didn't know you had it in ya, Blueberry. Good job."  
The man with sunglasses sighed, "Fine. There wasn't time. But now I have to pay for this door. Good thing we didn't pay for the liquor."  
It was supposed to be a joke, but I couldn't pay attention. I was in my head, far away from the four people in this room. Deacon had duct taped the perps arms and legs together and wondered what to do with him. He looked nervous and kept glancing at him. My hands were still shaking and my breathing was ragged. But I was proud. I saved Piper, and no one was going to take that away from me.  
I couldn't feel my hands or the cut above my eyelid. When he toppled over, I jumped on him and hit the nightstand corner with my head.

My heartbeat was clear through my wounds but it was the least of my worries. We were hosting a party for under aged kids, who had all been drinking for the last couple of hours and cops were out of the question.  
I studied the bald man in front of me, while they discussed what they were going to do. He had a full beard, but it was very well trimmed. It was the only hair on his head, and like someone who has been in a war, he had a huge pink scar running down his right eye. My eyes narrowed and studied his details in case I ran into him in the street.

But what did he have for Piper? How did he know her? Why was he here? This man was older, and had to be at least in his late twenties or early thirties. I snorted at his bartender attire, with a black blazer and white undershirt. Coupled with his age? I guess you could mistake him for one.  
Deacon's voice finally fell on my ears. "I say we throw him outside of a hospital and leave it that."

Piper's best friend rolled her eyes, and motioned to the bald attacker. "And he is just gonna let it go?" She was sitting on the bed next to Piper, who made a small noise. It seemed to trigger the drama king across the room next bald guy. "What else are we going to do, Cait?" His voice desperate.  
She huffed in frustration. "Just get him away from her, Deacon."  
The actor slowly turned to me when he noticed my absence in the conversation, "are you alright?"

"I will be once Piper wakes up." I said after a long bout of silence. The atmosphere in room was eerie and I looked at both of them before laying my eyes on the reporter I just saved. With her black hair a mess and her clothes wrinkled, she still looked beautiful.

"I think you earned that," she threw a set of keys into my lap. "You take care of Piper. We take care of him."  
The redhead smiled warmly at me and then cracked her knuckles while the faux hawked teen's eyes widened. "She's right, take her home. I don't know what he drugged her with, but if she was roofied, she will be out of it for hours."  
The only thing I was thankful for right now was that I had just gotten my driver's license a few months ago. It was hard getting Piper out of the party without anyone noticing but Deacon helped me out the back entrance of the party while Cait drove the car around back.  
When I placed her in the car as gently as I could, she moaned my name. Green eyes fluttered open, but I could tell she wasn't all the way back just yet. I whispered as I put on her seat belt, "Relax Pipes, it's going to be okay. I'm going to drive you home."  
I earned an unidentifiable mutter from her and I shut the door quietly. I jumped when I realized her best friend was still standing behind me. She had one eyebrow raised, "Be careful."  
It was the only two words out of her mouth, but it meant a lot to me. She had been so nice to me lately in her own little way that it's almost concerning. I don't know why she let me take Piper home, but I guess she thought I couldn't do whatever they were going to do to the bald guy. Cait was tough, and I appreciated it.  
A grin formed on my face because I may have earned a few brownie points for beating the hell out of that guy.

The drive home was pleasantly quiet, I didn't even put on the radio. The moon was full and bright tonight, lighting the roads we were turning on. When I finally drove into Pipers driveway, I was thanking the Gods for her dad working this weekend. It would've been pretty weird trying to explain what happened.  
I glanced at Piper and a shiver ran down my spine. Bright green eyes were staring right into my soul and I was frozen solid. The moonlight hit her perfect facial features through the car window while her head leaning back against the seat. The girl next to me was gorgeous.  
Although, I had no idea if the drugs have worn off or not, I opened my mouth to let her know what was going to happen so she wouldn't be scared.  
"Piper, I'm going to help you inside, alright?" I said softly and leaned closer to undo her seat belt. Her eyes watched me in complete silence. I assumed that she couldn't control herself and I ran around the car to help her out. She looked at me apologetically but still pushed me away, "I can d-do it."  
Piper stumbled forward and she headed head first for the concrete below before I caught her.  
"Piper, no."  
I could hear her gasp when I swooped her up in my arms and started to walk towards her house. The tension was high and I sighed silently. I forgot I had accidently ignored her all day.  
Oh, fuck.

Earlier she also told me that we could go separate into school. I hit myself mentally and glanced down at the girl in my arms. She probably thought I was ignoring her for my reputation. When I reached her room upstairs, she huffed. My mind wanted me to acknowledge it but I was already striding towards her bed. I could feel her wiggle as I laid her down quickly.  
"Alright, Piper. I'm going to get some water for you and find my way out, alright?"  
Piper's slender arms wrapped around my neck as I tried to stand up. I looked at her and my breath hitched in my throat. Her eyes were locked with mine and our faces were inches apart. It was dark in her room, with the only light in the room from the moon. So I couldn't tell if her eyes were hazy or it this was really Piper.  
"Piper—"  
"Stay." The single command from her made me shutter. God, why was she so beautiful? It was almost intimidating to look at her. I swallowed and reached for her arms to unhinge them, "o-okay."  
But she wouldn't let me go, in fact her arms tightened around me and she pulled me on the bed. I froze when I felt her lips on my cheek. As if she was under a spell that was just broken, her arms released me. I laid right next to her quickly, not a single body part touching. My heart was racing from the sudden contact.  
She was fast asleep while I'm sitting here holding my cheek, completely frozen in place.  
When my eye lids finally betrayed me, I had one last thought.

Sleep well, my little journalist.


	5. Struggle

Sleep wasn't in my horoscope for last night, apparently, since I woke up every two hours. The adrenaline had faded long before, and Piper was next to me, softly breathing in a perfect rhythm while I'm wide awake next to her. It was kind of frustrating.

I kept waking up from nightmares of that man who tried to rape her, and every time I woke up, I had to realize that I stopped him. Usually that didn't take long, because my eye and hand were the first thing I woke up to feeling, due to the awful throbbing.

To be completely honest, I probably needed stitches. But I've never gotten them before, so why would I need to now? I've had plenty of cuts this deep before so I figured it was fine.  
As I lay there wide awake, for the fourth time, I gave up on sleep and pondered on what to do next. When Piper wakes up, she may panic.

I didn't know if she remembered anything of last night or how it happened.

It was frightening, really. And I wouldn't blame her for freaking out. She was the victim, after all.

I side glanced at Piper again, who shifted in her sleep and mumbled something incoherent. My eyes landed on her lips for a moment, and admiring how soft they were when they were on my cheek.

She really did have nice lips, and it was one of her features that I noticed right away. The way her lips curve when she smiles, and how full they look pouting at Cait when she picks on her. I chuckled lightly, trying to control my laughter because she needed to sleep off whatever she was given last night, and I prayed this wouldn't change her.

Somehow, I knew deep down that it wouldn't. I haven't known Piper that long, but she was a strong woman with a strong personality. Not many people can be alone and be okay with it. Not many people can do what she does and be so confident.

So brave.

"Blue."

Her low voice pierced the silence of the room like thunder through a clear sky. I jumped a little at the sudden noise, and looked at her full on. Did she catch me staring at her?

"Piper?" I whispered when she locked my gaze with hers. Those green eyes seemed to scream something but her eyelids fluttered again. Was she sleep talking?

Her breathing became deep and quiet again, and I realized she fell back asleep.

Damn it, Piper. You are going to give me a heart attack if you keep doing that.

I laid there and watched the sun rise, and a couple hours later Piper awoke.

By the time she did, I had already gotten up and changed so when I came back into her room, her position on the bed made me worried.

She was kneeling on her bed and just gazing, looking half lost in her bed sheets.

"Piper are you-" I started quickly, afraid she was going to freak out.

The reporters head shot up at the sound of my voice, and cut me off. "You saved me."

She moved faster than my sleep deprived brain could comprehend and she ran into my arms, giving me a huge hug. The gesture effectively knocked me to the floor with a thud and there were a few grunts between us, but she seemed really happy.

I wrapped my arms around her to return her hug. There was silence for a moment before she released me and leaned back to see my face. "Blue, I don't know what to say. I-I really don't."

A short laugh escaped me, "Piper, you don't have to. Honestly, I'm surprised you remember the event at all."

Pipers' eyebrows furrowed and she sighed, "I know I was drugged, and I smelled bourbon on someone's breath. It's like the signal on a radio going in and out. That was my memory. But I distinctively remember seeing you rip that man off of me and I... I..."

The cute girl in front of me shook her head and patted it a few times. As if she was going to remember with a good knock in the head.

Ah, You.

"Do you remember anything else?" I responded.

"I remember going upstairs, I remember the smell of his sticky breath, I remember you tearing him off of me, and then you helping me out of the car. But that's it Blue, everything else is a blur."

I sighed and hugged her unconsciously, and felt her seize up in my arms.

"I'm so sorry, Piper." My voice came out small and shaky. I could feel tears welt up in my eyes and I had no idea why.

"Blue- blue its okay," she said quietly and used her thumbs to wipe my tears away gently.

"You didn't do anything, in fact, you saved my ass."

I know I did, Piper.

"I don't know why I'm reacting like this," I said with half a smile plastered on my face. "Jesus I'm a wreck and it didn't even happen to me."

"It's all the empathy you have," she teased lightly, and helped me up. I stumbled a bit closer to Piper by the momentum of her sudden pull, and our faces were inches away. I could feel her breath on my cheeks, I could see her cute little freckles that littered her nose and cheeks. I traced the sharp edges of her cheeks and all the way down her chin with my eyes and then I glanced at her lips.  
We stood there for a few moments before I decided to lean in-

A sudden ring in my pocket pulled me out of my daze. I took a step back with all my body heat still in my cheeks, and checked my phone.

Piper spoke first, unaffected by what just happened. "I'll be here."

"Oh, shit." I mumbled to myself.

My guardians. I put the cellphone up to my ear quickly and walked far enough that I couldn't be overheard by Piper. "Hello?"

"...Where the fuck have you been?" A low angry voice answered on the other side. I was praying it was my aunt, Josephine, but instead it was Uncle Maxwell. This means I'm in deep shit.  
"I'm still at Pipers-"

"Now yous, yous listen here. You cahnt keep goin round here and leavin' and not come back, we basically own yew now," his deep voice was slurred and he's obviously been drinking and doing a little bit of what he calls, "psycho."

It's a new drug out there that makes you exactly that: psycho.

When you shoot this up, you are stronger, more durable and usually angry. It's was almost like they put steroids and meth in it, but I had no idea what the real concoction was. But when he drinks, he always likes to pair it with shooting up.

I've only been living with them for a week and I already hated him. My aunt had no idea he drank or did drugs, because she was always working and keeping the house together. She was a frantic, anxious, ball of a person who just wanted the best for me. I tried to tell her, but he's who I deal with ninety percent of the time so I figured I wouldn't. I don't feel like making my life a living hell while I was still here.

Josephine would be way better off without this bum who leeches on to her. When I came to live with them, he took on the father role way too quickly. It made me weary of him to the point where I wouldn't be in the same room with him alone. He has always been too physical, and I hated it.

"I'll be home soon, when's Josephine getting back?"

"Tonight. Around six." Was the grumbling reply.

"I'll see you then." Without letting him answer, I hung up and tucked my phone in my pocket. I could feel the reporter lingering behind me and I turned to face her.

Her voice was soft and hesitant, "Hey, is everything alright?"

I nodded and the tension on her face faded. "I just need to be home by dinner, my aunt will be home then."

Suddenly her green eyes seem to shine, and she clapped her hands quickly. "Then I have you all day!"

Our time together seemed to fly by so quickly by going to the mall and hanging out that I was sad I had to go home. I was pouting like a child, but I had to go home sometime. I watched the woman next to me drum her fingers to the beat of the songs on the radio, with a huge smile on her face. She seemed so content, with the loud music and the bright sun hitting her skin. I flicked my eyes back to the road and she started slowing down. "This is it?"

The look on her face read confusion and I nodded, the lights in my house were off and the drive way was barren. The sun was setting now, and I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I thought you said your aunt would be home?"

"That's what my uncle told me," I said quietly, trying to figure out what was going on. The two story house sat there ominously as I grabbed the bag between my feet. My body seemed to suddenly get nervous.

It'll be fine, Nora. Calm down. Maybe they went out somewhere.

I faked the best smile I could and bid Piper goodbye until Monday, and started my trek up to my house. The driveway was long, half gravel, and half cement. Since my uncle and aunt lived on a hill, they didn't deem it necessary to cement the rest of it, but it was a little annoying to walk on. The house was two toned, and modern looking. It was freshly built, but built cheap, with half the house a beige color and the other half a faint blue. The way it looked right now, however, was eerie, dark and creepy.

I looked back at the road when I got to the front door and saw Piper was still there, staring at me. A shiver ran down my spine and I heard the door fling open. The creaks of the door hinges always gave it away.

I wasn't fast enough when two large, rough hands slammed on my shoulders and dragged me inside. It had to be Maxwell, because his liquor of choice was whiskey, and the person behind me reeked of it.

What was with all of this alcohol, lately? I wondered quietly while I was ignoring the present.

Maxwell was a tall, broad shouldered man, with dark tanned skin, and black hair. His hazy blue eyes were almost always bloodshot, with dark rings around them. His stupid mustache was thick and flared at the ends, and that's how I knew it was him.

I could see it in his silhouette.

The house was dark and quiet other than my struggling and his grunts. My scream was loud and desperate, "Get off me!" I started to punch, kick, and move as much as possible. He terrified the hell out of me and his eyes were so deranged at this point that I was afraid he was going to do something crazy. The adrenaline shot threw my body quickly, and managed to throw him off. I took off upstairs, jumping them two and a three at a time, while he stumbled to walk them normally.

In fact, I heard him fall a few times and curse loudly but he still trudged up the stairs.

My heart was pounding and I slammed the door shut, locked it and started to barricade the door until I felt safe again. I shoved my tall oak dresser in front of it, both of my end tables, and I was starting to get my bed, when I heard pounding at the door.

I heard him slump against the door and giving up his conquest. The furniture was too heavy to bust through anyway. His drunk body slide down the door and there was silence again.

As I was catching my breath and calming my heart, I sat on my bed. I didn't even have to use it against the door this time. I glanced down at my shaky hands and made a fist. I know Piper felt this same fear.

I'm so glad I saved you. We will figure out why he choose you, Piper. We'll figure out who he and he will pay.  
Another thump at the door made my heart jump again, and I grumbled obscenities.

Fucking idiot.


	6. Quiet

I huddled in the corner of my room next to the window, waiting for my aunt Josephine to come home. I could hear my uncle behind the furniture and door, snoring away, passed out. I silently thanked every deity there was that this was how the night went on. It was silent for a while, and I was too scared to turn on any radio or tv, so I just sat there with a pen and paper and started to write.

I wrote and wrote until my hand ached, and then I decided to proofread what I made. When my eyes started to hurt, I put it down, my silently obsession making everything throb.

I sigh, and pull out my phone. I click the home button twice, and when the screen was black I realized I had let it die during the chaos in the past day and a half. With a grimace, I plugged it in the outlet that rested under my window.

I decided to just wait for it to turn on, and I stood up slowly, making as little noise as I possibly can in the process. With as much grace as I could muster, I slide open my window and move my body through it, to sit on the slanted roof outside. When I look up, I'm surprised to see Piper staring right back at me, cigarette dangling in one hand, the other wrapped around her waist tightly in the cold, lean body leaning against that old red convertible.

Hazel, piercing eyes never waver from blue, and I just sit there, stunned.

Why was she still here? I hear my phone buzz when it turns on, and then it keeps vibrating. Piper is staring me down when I lean back in my window to grab it.

There were at least twenty missed calls and thirty text messages, all asking if I was okay, and if my uncle hurt me, and that she wasn't leaving until she said I was alright.

I look up from my phone and smile at her, my vision starts to blur and I realize that I'm crying. I wipe away my tears in a rush, not wanting to worry Piper more than she already was with everything going on around us. I raise a hand to her, and lower my head, trying to drown out the noise around me.

"Are you alright?" I start at her voice, her being closer than I thought. She was on the roof with me now, the reporter had scaled up the side of the house on the wooden decorations nailed into the siding. I had not noticed her get so close so quickly, and quietly as well. The little reporter must have done something like this before. She gets close to me without asking, warm hands grabbing mine off my face, scanning me up and down for any new wounds.

I had patched myself up at her place earlier, doing what I could without going anywhere and spending any money. I watch her eyes go from cut to cut, bruise to bruise. The shotty patch work got the job done and I had no complaints, but as she brushed my blue hair back, her lips turn downwards.

"He hits you, doesn't he?" Her voice was eerily calm, yet I could hear the rage bubbling below the surface.

"Piper, listen—"

"No," she says sternly, "you need to tell me."

I swallow the lump that was forming in my throat, and realized how dark it had gotten outside. The sun was setting earlier now, around seven o clock in the afternoon, and now it was pitch black, saving the moonlight.

The light from that and the streetlights glistened off of Pipers serious facial expression, making everything so much more dramatic than it needed to be.

"I haven't been here long," I say carefully, watching Piper's green-hazel eyes tighten, mouth thinning in displeasure, "but uh, it hasn't exactly been, I don't know, pleasant?"

"Nora," She growls, "you think I didn't notice that all the furniture in your room is barricading the door?"

I shiver at her tone, and I glance back into my room with a grimace.

"Or how he grabbed you? Or maybe about how you screamed, 'get off me,' so loud I heard it from my car?"

I sigh. There was no lying to her. She would figure it out eventually. So, I hang my head in defeat, left hand going to rub the back of my neck in a sheepish gesture.

"Yes, Piper, you are right," I reluctantly admit, "my aunt doesn't know and I'm not telling her. I don't want to be shuffled around again, I'm tired of moving, I," my throat tightens, and I desperately try not to cry, "I don't want to leave yet—" I fail miserably at my task, breaking into a sob that hurt my chest when I shook, and Piper just wrapped an arm around me, holding me tightly against her chest. She was so warm, so soft and ever so comforting. I didn't want the moment to end.

"It's okay," she whispers while cradling me in her arms, and I just grip my face tightly, angry that I couldn't control my feelings. I had been shutting them off and putting them away, never to see again. But something about Piper draws them out of me with force. Not a bad sort of force, but a gentle, moving way that shakes me to my core.

A loud thump coming from inside makes me stiffen immediately, practically jumping from her embrace.

"Maxwell? Nora? Are you home?" My heart jumpstarts once again, so loud I could hear my pulse in my ears.

It was my aunt.

Josephine called from downstairs, and I feel my fear come back. I was scared that one day my uncle would just snap and not care anymore, killing both us of without a care all while pushing a needle deeper into his arm.

"Josephine?" He calls back, obviously exhausted by his tone, "she's resting. I'm going to sleep." I heard him drag his feet to his bedroom, which sat across from my own, on the other side of the hallway.

I glance at Piper, and she stares right back.

"You don't have to go back."

I smile at the thought, but I knew I had to eventually. It's not like I could live with her. There would be so many hoops to jump through, and I doubt her family would want to get involved in someone's life so intensely after just meeting them.

"I have to."

"You don't." She snaps back, "you can stay with me. My dad wouldn't care."

I wanted to believe it would be that easy. But it hardly ever is. I have learned that the hard way in life. Nothing has ever been simple for me.

"Piper," they would tell her family of my past, my mistakes, my foolish attitude. They would tell her dad about how crazy I was when my parents passed and how I have been involved in dangerous activities. "You don't know me. You don't want to," her head cocks to the side, "I have been through a lot, and have done bad things just to survive. I wouldn't want to put you in the middle of that."

Especially since she had just almost been raped, for whatever reason that may have been.

"Try me, Blue." She says quietly, "we have all night."

"All night?" I scoff and roll my eyes, "it's cold."

"Then let me inside. I'm all ears."

She was so honest and willing that I almost did right then and there. But after the screaming and rough man handling from earlier made me hesitant.

What if he found out?

What if he finds her in my bed? Or on the floor? In the closet? What if I have to hide her from his fury?

Yes, Josephine was home right now, but does she leave early tomorrow? What if she does? She travels all the time because it was her job. She was a flight attendant. That's what they do.

The risk was too great.

"I don't think it's safe enough for you, I don't want to risk it—"

"Then it's too risky for you too," She counters, tugging at the sleeve of my jacket, "let's climb down and leave," She was glancing around, "I'll tell my dad, don't worry, just grab some clothes and let's go."

"Piper—"

"Blue," she cut off, "you helped me. The least I can do is help you too," she caresses my cheek and I lean into the warmth of her fingertips, eyes closing to take it in. Her fingers move upwards, and into my hair, brushing it back with a gentleness I have only seen in children.

My eyes flutter open when I made my decision.

"I'm sorry, I just feel like such a burden," I mumble, blue eyes glancing around anywhere to avoid looking at her, "I'll . . . I'll go grab some clothes."

Her warm hand grabs my own with purpose. "Don't ever think that. You are not a burden."

"Thank you for being so kind to me, Ms. Wright."

She rolls her eyes and motions for me to hurry.

"Come on, grab as much as you can for the meantime and I'll go get the car warmed up."

I snuck back inside easily, the door to my room was still barricaded, so there was no risk of a run in. I hear Josephine cleaning dishes downstairs, and hear loud snoring coming from their bedroom. As nimbly as I could, I grabbed all my clothes, which were few and far between as it was anyway, with the constant shuffling of houses I went to and from. It almost made me sad that I could fit it all in three bags, but I shook it off. None of the things in this room were mine. Not that TV, not that nightstand, none of the furniture, not even the blankets were my own.

The only thing I had to my name were my clothes, and my phone. The only reason I had my phone still up and running was because of the money my parents left behind. Anything else was temporary. Everything else didn't matter.

I shove my clothes in three duffle bags and throw them out the window. I crawl outside and drop them off the roof. They didn't even make a noise when they hit the earth below.

As soon as I was done, I scanned the room for anything else that may have been left. And I'm glad I did. I almost had left my black journal that I kept for my writing, and I put it in the inner sleeve of my jacket as I bid my old room goodbye.

Even if I couldn't stay at Piper's, I knew that DSS would send me somewhere else, or put me in a group home until they could. I wasn't a fool. I was still underage, I was still sixteen, and the government owns me until I hit eighteen. It was probably a good thing to get all my stuff together like this. Or so I keep telling myself.

As I scaled down my own house and land on the ground, it all started to feel real. My backpack was bulky, the three bags I carried were heavy, and when I approached Piper's car, she popped her trunk, rolled the seat forward, and helped me with a kind expression on her face.

"Here we go," she said after we had loaded my things and she closed her trunk, "is that it?"

"It's everything I own," I said with a wave of my hand, "I'm a nomad, you know."

Her expression falters only for a moment, flashing between a point of pity and sadness, before she caught herself. She gives me a nod.

"Alright."

The older car was warm when we entered it, both of us sighing at the temperature change at the same time, making us glance at each other and laugh.

The feeling bubbling in my stomach was strong, and I couldn't discern what it was at that very moment, when we were both grinning and she was driving off. It didn't go away for a while, even when we were both singing to the radio, or when we pulled into her driveway. All I knew in that moment was that I was shaking from excitement, and that someone cared about me in such a way to help, that I had a friend.

I have a friend.

When was the last time I had a genuine friend?

Piper glowed in the seat next to me, and at this point she might as well be wearing a halo over her head.

"Well, Blue, let's get your stuff inside."

I seize for a moment, knowing we will have to talk to her father. She immediately grabs my hand tightly, the movement more comforting that she knew. That feeling in my stomach came back, giving me butterflies, making me warm. I remained quiet.

"It's going to be okay."


	7. Nomad

I felt sheepish when I walked through the Wright residence yet again, hands folded in front of me, eyes cast into the floor with shame as Piper stood in front of me and explained the situation to her dad in the den of their home, the fireplace roaring next to him in that fancy red chair of his. The den was a dark beige color, making it contrast drastically as the shadow of the flames danced around his face.

I watched her father from the corner of my eye, the way his lips turn into an uneven frown, his dark eyebrow rising on his face. The way his body language changed completely when she mentioned Maxwell, and how he put his hands on me, the way he leaned forward, arms on both knees, fingers interlaced, dark eyes squinting to pay the utmost attention to his daughter.

It ran a shiver down my spine. I had only seen bad men in my life, but watching one that cared, who didn't even know me that well, sighing and nodding with complete understanding shook me to my core.

"She can stay. We have the room." He glances at me, and we make eye contact. His eyes are full of warmth despite being so dark and consuming. The fire roared behind him, an older fireplace that actually required logs to burn, not those gas ones. I glance at the walls, filled with pictures of a younger Piper, smiling and holding Nat, pictures of her mother. It calmed me down.

"We have the funds to keep you as well."

I swallowed. "I didn't expect that. I don't expect you to pay for me."

I have always hated the feeling of owing somebody.

"You are a child." He says sternly, standing upwards and placing his arms on his hips. "And I have the means. I can take care of you."

"She can stay in my room." Piper offered quickly, and I feel my face becoming warm. I didn't protest. She was so warm to sleep next to.

"She can have her own room if she wants," he says, "but it's good that you are close friends."

Piper coughs into her hand try to hide her red face from her father, who only gives her a bemused smile.

"You just came out to me the other day, my beautiful daughter," he muses at me for a moment, "give me a chance to process before you get a live-in girlfriend."

I didn't have to look into a mirror to know that my face was scarlet, probably from my cheeks to my ears by now. Piper gives him a coy smile before winking at me playfully.

"I, well, She—"

"We aren't together, father." She says in a rush, overdramatic hand gestures flailing about, "we are just friends."

I felt a sudden pain in my chest. It felt like a pinprick through the heart.

So, the rumors were true.

He gave a grand grin to both of us before laughing, the room's atmosphere changing dramatically. Me, with my burning chest, Piper with her bright face, and her father, with a broad grin.

It felt strange. Almost family like. I hadn't felt something like this since I was very young, and it made me happy. It was a little late now, Nat long asleep, the news will probably be broken to her tomorrow.

When her father dismissed himself to bed, Piper walked upstairs with me, carrying bags of my clothes even though I had begged her not to, just because she was so sweet.

"I suppose you can stay in the empty guest room next to me," She says quietly, before glancing back at me with a smirk, "or you can stay with me."

I give her a weak upturn of lips, the teasing part of me tired from the eventful last two days.

"I think for now maybe I should stay in here."

Piper's face was even, dare I say stoic?

"Alright," She mumbles as she opens the door to my new temporary room, and slides my clothes next to the door. "You'll know where to find me."

I nod, and flip the switch on quickly. She left awful quick, but I wasn't going to complain after all she did for me today.

"Woah." My room was by far the nicest one I have ever had to date, with the mahogany furniture much like Piper's, the fancy queen sized bed that I promptly jumped on, and practically fell into. It was so soft and squishy I almost lost myself in the black, fluffy covers.

I sat up, the dark green colored room seemed comforting, since the Wrights have an earthy theme going on around the house. It had a nice feeling to it, making every room homier than the next.

I tried my best to settle in, putting my clothes in drawers neatly as possible, just in case I had to leave in a hurry. Changed into some night clothes that were more comfortable, a big shirt and some sweats were almost always my choice. When I was finished I had climbed into bed, trying not to look at all the nice things in the room.

This is temporary.

Don't get excited.

It never ends good.

I closed my eyes, and try to control my breathing to avoid my anxious thoughts. They raced until I finally forced myself to sleep, which involved me closing my eyes and pretending.

After the third time of waking up in the middle of the night, the anxiety of being in a new place hitting me triple this time, my feet hit the cold, hardwood floor. My mind wanted me to just take a Xanax and call it a night, but I was so stern on trying not to use it unless I had a panic attack, just for emergencies. They made me feel foggy and forgetful, and that was the last thing I had wanted right now, especially since things are actually going alright for once.

This dragged my thoughts to Piper. I wanted to see her. I didn't want to sleep in this bed when I could be lying next to her. It would help me sleep being next to something familiar.

Would she mind if I asked? She did suggest it earlier, but would it be weird now?

I shook my head, and decided to go anyway, silently praying that she wouldn't think I was a creep. I went to the door my room to as silently as possible, and shut it just the same.

My feet got colder the longer I took, but I wasn't going to wake anyone up in the process. Soon I was in front of Pipers door, hand on the doorknob, turning and pushing inside.

Her big room was the same as we left it, saving a dim light on in the corner full of her controlled mess, a small hunched journalist writing away furiously, pen scratching paper in a rush. I smile at the sight, and walked over to her, my body not making a single noise in the process.

She was drowning in her writing then, writing so fast to get everything down at once. All those scattered thoughts that threatened to disappear if she didn't nail them down. She was on a roll that I didn't want to prematurely stop, because I knew that feeling so well.

I could get going and write twenty pages in a row, and then some more if I was left alone with my thoughts and a notebook.

When her pen finally scratches to a halt, and she sighs with satisfaction, I decided to let her know I was there.

"What are you writing about so late?"

She jumps at the question, even though my voice was barely above a whisper, and turned around in her chair so fast it probably gave her whiplash.

"I, uh," she gets in front of her leather journal protectively, as if she was writing something about something secretive, "I just couldn't let it go."

I cocked my head.

"Why are you," she coughs into her hand, "up anyway?"

"I can't sleep."

"So, you come bug me?" She says with a smile, and I raise a brow.

"I was gonna come ask if I could sleep with you," her face immediately flushed at the thought, "but you know, I pictured it differently."

I had thought that I would encounter a half-asleep Piper, dark hair disheveled with sleepy hazel eyes, silently nodding yes and prying open the sheets for me.

Piper straightens, and even in her oversized shirt and leggings, she was a sight to see. I watch her come closer to me, and I lean in with a cocked ear to listen.

"So, you wanted to sneak into a girl's bed, huh?"

"With permission, of course." I countered, and she leans back and taps her lips with her forefinger once.

"Of course, you were. And you just thought I lift the sheets and let you in," She was teasing now, her tone completely shifting, a mischievous glint to her eyes, "like a little kid."

I shrugged. There was no point in lying.

"I'd sleep better with you next to me." My teeth grit in a hurry to shut my mouth. I meant to be honest but not that honest. Pipers expression was that of classic shock, jaw slack, lips slightly ajar, my eyes scanning the fullness and admiring the shape of her mouth.

I like you.

I swallowed, the feeling rushing over me without my consent.

Shit shit shit. Really?

As I pondered how I could have already managed feelings for her in such a short time, I quickly rushed to a conclusion. This was a crush. A girl crush. I used to get the all the time when I was younger, when I desperately wanted friends. And that's exactly what I wanted. A friend like Piper, who was honest and kind, despite all the flares and rumors of her she was truly amazing.

"Is that so?" A small voice, maybe even a tad bit fearful.

"I get anxious when I sleep in a new room," I said in a rush, "your room is more familiar. And I, well you know," my mind was racing and I felt my hands start to shake. I was edging on a panic attack. "This was stupid, I'm sorry. I have to get used to the other room, I guess."

I turn on my heels to leave, "sorry for disturbing you."

Her hand landed on my shoulder before I could take another step. My body half turns to look at the her, eyes scanning her for anything out of the ordinary. But there wasn't anything. Just pure, unadulterated genuine feelings of kindness.

"You've been through a lot today," She says softly, "why don't you just stay with me tonight and sleep in your room tomorrow."

I let a breath out that I didn't know I was holding, relief rushing down my tight shoulders. It was normal to want something familiar after this, wasn't it? After such a traumatizing situation?

Whether it was or not, I was just glad Piper was so understanding.

"Thank you." My voice didn't even sound like my own and she noticed, giving me a look of pity when I rushed into her arms, hugging her tight against my chest. Every time she was so close I had the urge to do this, and tonight I acted on it. It wasn't like we haven't hugged before, but this time it felt different. I put my head on her shoulder while I held her to my chest. She was a tad bit shorter than me by a head at least, me being tall for a woman, and her being of average height.

Her arms wrapped around my waist slowly, carefully, like she could break me if she squeezed too tight. She stood there for a moment loosely, before leaning in to the embrace. We stood there for at least a minute, her holding me, stroking my hair occasionally, not a word said between us. I squeezed my eyes shut, thinking of the night of the party, thinking about how scared I was about that bartender. How lifeless her eyes were when she was drugged, how angry I was when I saw him on top of her. It made me hold her tighter, and Piper just sighed into me, allowing me to hold her as much as I wanted.

I lean back, but still have my arms around her neck. "Piper," tired eyes contacted my own, it was probably four in the morning by now, "thank you. For everything."

"Blue," she hums, "you know I'm here."

"You just met me," the room was so quiet I could hear the wind howling outside, whistling its way through tree branches, "and yet you have been here. I'm just grateful."

Piper didn't give an elaborate response, nor was it wordy. You'd think it would be similar to that, considering her aspiring occupation. She left it simple.

"I know, Blue." The reporter mumbles in a single breath.

We didn't talk much after that, the atmosphere and our physical contact was enough communication for the both of us. It was innocent between us, our gentle caresses, handling each other with great care, neither of us pushing the throes of our friendship in any way. I could feel our bond increase with each touch felt that night.

Soon we lay in bed, next to each other, and I couldn't keep my hands off of her. Her sharp, bright eyes would not leave me as well and I just stared hopelessly back.

It wasn't inherently sexual. It was just me, dragging soft fingertips against even softer pale skin, running over her exposed arms, her hands, her palms. She just extends whatever surface I touch absentmindedly at that moment, letting her body relax and allowing me to touch her in a way she probably had never been touched by anyone else. I was extremely attentive towards her reactions, especially in the darkness, and even more so when I feel her skin rise from my touch.

And suddenly I was nervous.

I pulled my hand back. This time she whispered to me.

"Good night, Blue."


	8. Faults

Piper

With everything that happened that weekend, I was still exhausted when driving to school on Monday. There was so much work to be done now. Blue wasn't with me today either, because my father had decided on taking her to school and trying to create a line of communication about her family, the DSS or CPS, whatever came first. Whoever he had to talk to. Without her next to me, I seemed more tired than usual.

After waiting on Blue to fall asleep the past two nights, I would get up quietly and study up on how exactly to take her from her current parental guardians. I had stayed up all night each night, maybe getting an hour of sleep, drinking my coffee black on those days.

"Piper?" She would whisper from the bed, sitting up slightly, sleepy eyes staring over to the corner of my room that was the messiest, my laptop the only light in the room besides the moon hovering outside.

"I'm fine, Blue," I would whisper back to a distant blur of a person in the darkness, "I just needed to write something really quick before I forget."

She would moan something incoherent, and lay back down while I would go back to my research until my eyes were stinging or bloodshot. Sometimes both.

My grip on the steering wheel tightens as I think back, about having a warm body in bed next to me, and just being so anxious that I couldn't sleep. She was so soft, so peaceful when she was sleeping, I couldn't help but stare at her, fingers quivering with the mere thought of just touching her.

What the hell am I doing?

I slam my palms onto the wheel in frustration, holding in a scream I so desperately wanted to release. A few loud raps drew me out of my thoughts, and my head whipped to the side, taking in my best friend, Cait, whose green eyes widened at my sudden motion.

"C'mon out, love," The red head said with a twinge of irritation in her tone, she yanked the car door open roughly, and I clumsily grab my backpack just to stumble outside. I nearly fall forward to the cement, only saved by the strong, rugby player lifting me upwards with no effort.

"Jesus, Pipes," she holds me up, and I balance myself, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I breath out hard, "I'm just tired."

"No, I mean," she looks away for a moment, gaging on whether or not anyone was earshot before speaking again, "about the party? Are you alright? Have you had any problems?"

My mind had been so consumed on helping Nora that I had almost completely forgotten the party much less what had happened to me. It was easy to push it in the back of mind and focus on something more productive, considering I could barely remember anything about that night anyway.

Just Blue, coming valiantly to my rescue, taking care of me every step of the way, to helping me out of my car, to a flash of. . .

Oh my god. I kissed her cheek and begged her to stay.

The memory flashed into mind vividly. How could I not remember that? I was slowly recalling that night, but most of the pieces were so substantially dark that I gave up. But to think I did that in that state. . .

I felt my face turn hot, and I pulled my green, pattern scarf higher to hide it from her. Cait gave me a weird look, before snapping her fingers in front of my face.

I push them away quickly.

"Stop it! I'm, I'm fine, I think, I've just been focused on other things—"

"Tha' damn blueberry, huh?" She sneers, "Jesus Pipes, can you at least take care of yourself first?"

I snap back. "I'm just fine." Noticing I was on the defense, Cait backed off any lingering comments until she walked me to my first class, and we broke off in silence.

The first thing I noticed was the fact that Blue wasn't there. It made me frown, but I was hoping this was a good sign, like someone was taking care of something. The last thing I wanted was for her to be stuck in such a shitty situation, especially if I have the means to help.

The day went on, with no sign of the skateboarder at all, and near the end of the day was when I started to worry.

School was over now, and I decided to wait on her, so I leaned against my car. I got more frustrated the longer I waited, striking up a cigarette in the process. When I had smoked that, I decided to text someone. My dad, Blue, Cait. Anyone who had any inkling of what was going on.

I got an instant response from my father.

She can't stay with us right now. She has already been sent to a group home.

My heart drops in my chest and then another text comes through.

From Blue.

I'm okay, Piper, the first text comes through and then a quick second one. I'm in a new place right now. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Don't worry, your dad helped me get all my clothes and board. Thanks for everything.

With a grunt of distaste, I lean off of my car and snuff my cigarette out. No use in waiting for someone who couldn't show up anyway.

It wasn't her fault. And I knew that. It's just frustrating that she can't stay with us now.

"Hey there," a man muttered behind me. I turn around to find the guy from the other night, scar and all, now standing in front of me with a grin. "I knew I could find you again."

I feel my legs start to shake, and I desperately look around the parking lot. And of course, it was vacant. So empty, the sun was setting now, and I realized it was far later than I thought.

"What do you want?" I hissed through broken confidence, I refused to show him how afraid I was. How the flashbacks of that party came to the forefront of my mind, how the smell of bourbon wafted in my direction once again.

It made me nauseous.

"You to shut your fuckin' mouth," he growls back, "you've been digging in too deep, girl. And your damn guard dog is nowhere to be found." With a crack of knuckles, he dashed towards me, and on first instinct I dive towards my car, panicking, ripping the car door open and shutting it as he yells through the glass. He continued to bang on the glass with his fists as I scrambled to turn the engine of my car.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I say over and over, scared half to death over a delusional man outside of my car. When my car finally turns over, I thank god silently, before the man rushes me on last time. I pull my car into drive, but before I could drive off he slams into the driver's side window once more with strength I didn't know that slim body had, glass shattering all over me.

"Go away!" I yell as he digs his tattooed hand in to just grasp my hair as tight as he could, and I slammed on the pedal to jolt the entire car forward. My car was old, but it was still a sports car, and he didn't realize the force would be so great as to loosen him off of me. I push and punch the man dangling out my window as fast as I can, but before his fingers loosen he smashes my head one last time against the jagged glass that remained. Then he reaches for my arm desperately as he clutches onto me, and I hear a sickening crack is my arm rips backwards, but he ends up falling off in the process. With the adrenaline pumping through my veins, I didn't feel anything at all. All I could focus on was my driving and how fast it my blood was pumping, and how wet my head felt, how numb my arm was.

I didn't bother looking in the rear view to see if he was alright. I just floored it to my house, not stopping for anything. I was grateful cops were scarce in my neighborhood just this once.

My dad happened to be home today, outside, working on his old, black motorcycle that he has treasured since I was young, keeping it in pristine condition. Father was tinkering away, until he heard my car pull in. When I finally get out of the car, I tried my best to feign some sort of strength, but I was pushing it, the last of my energy was long gone now.

His dark eyes found me first, the lines on his face drawn into panic, rushing towards his oldest daughter with the blood pouring down her face and neck, her left arm dangling unnaturally to her side.

"Piper, Piper, baby, what happened?" He manages as he takes off my hat to brush my hair back, he studies my face, "we need to get you to the hospital."

"Dad," I sigh, "a guy attacked me, he," I point to my car, and my father rolled his eyes like it was the last thing on his mind.

"I'll fix the car, darling, let's just get Nat and go to the hospital."

—

Nora

I felt a shift in the wind when I tried to settle into the new temporary housing, and with good reason. My phone started to vibrate like crazy, getting texts from Deacon, Cait and even Pipers father about her trip to the hospital. I jumpstarted at the texts, rereading them over and over just to make sure I was right.

I ran until I found a staff member, begging to go to the hospital, asking for a ride and if not, I'd skate there.

"Already?" The older woman said with crossed arms, "you are only allowed two overnights a week, and curfew is at 10. Are you coming back?"

I glanced away, thinking hard about my decision. It was only Monday.

"Yes. Can I have one overnight tonight?" The head of the house grunts, but appeases me. "I'm going to write it down, so don't forget you used one already."

"Thank you!" I say and give her a full-on hug, "I'll be back tomorrow!"

"Ten pm." She says in a stern tone, but with a small smile on her face. "Be back then, Nora."

I laughed as I grabbed my board. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

It didn't take me too long to get to the hospital, drawing my board under my arm and rushing inside, glancing around for the front desk. Every hospital was different, but I ran up to a receptionist just the same.

"Name?" A monotone voice greeted me.

"Wright." I say quickly, "what room is she in?"

"Are you family?"

I stop for a moment. I wasn't, but that wasn't going to stop me from saying yes. It's not like I had an id anyway.

"She's with me," Jackson's voice boomed behind me, "come on Nora, let's see your sister." He drags me by my shoulders to the back, showing me to Pipers room. Soon I was outside, watching her talk to Cait and Deacon with a smile on her face, and then when Deacon would talk back she would flush, just to hide her face. It was cute how she could get embarrassed so easily.

"She's been asking about you especially, which is one of the reasons I texted you," he says before we step inside, "how's the home?"

I shrugged. "Better than my last, if that's what you're asking. Can have two overnights a week, basic chores, ten pm curfew. The rooms are small but nice."

He gave me a weak smirk. "That's a small blessing for the moment. Your caseworker is helping me with all the paperwork."

"You don't have to do it." I say, "you don't have to make me your responsibility."

"My daughter absolutely adores you." I turn around to look at his face, and he isn't exactly smiling, but he isn't upset either, "you've only known each other a short while and I have heard so many tall tales about you. She's been your advocate since the beginning."

My advocate?

"She's pretty much always in my corner."

"Exactly. And I heard about this . . . party matter as well."

I freeze, suddenly tense at the mention. He notices my reaction.

"The same man attacked her again . . . she was waiting for you after school in the parking lot," he hesitates when he sees the horrified look on my face. "She probably wasn't going to tell you that. But you deserve to know."

I put down my board to contemplate what this may mean. He seemed like a burly no good guy, who's attacked her twice now. Maybe she was investigating a gang? Or a drug run . . . something? She was a journalist on the hunt for the truth. Maybe she was trying to figure out something in secret?

And then means I had to figure out what it was.

"I'm going to see her."

"Alright, I'm going to get some drinks. Want anything? I'm assuming you're staying the night."

I grinned. "Cherry Pepsi? And yes, if you don't mind."

He gives me a wink before striding off, and I rush into the room, and Cait spots me first, giving me a big toothy smile. This draws the attention of Piper, face all patched up, arm in a sling, who was far too late. I was already by her side, reaching for her, by the time she turned her head.

"B-Blu—"

"Piper!" I say urgently, before looking at everything that may have been wrong with her, dropping my board on the floor carelessly, "oh Piper."

"Nice to see you too," Deacon says sarcastically in the corner, shades still on, head now shaved bald. Cait snickers next to him, and nudged his side playfully.

"Oh D, let the girlfriends see each other," she teases.

I don't even react to it, just put the palm of my hand against Pipers now pink tinged cheek, moving her face to look at mine directly.

"Darling, what happened?" I say as we lock eyes, and she rips those pretty eyes from me, to the look at the hospital bedding. Piper starts chewing at her bottom lip, and I wait a moment, only for her to say nothing.

"It was him." Deacon offered suddenly.

I don't even glance at him. "I know that much," Piper gave me a weak look, "I wanted to know what happened. What that fucking prick—"

She reaches for my hand and it silences me for a mere moment, "it's okay, Blue. I'm alright. How is your new home?"

"Piper." She's startled by my tone, my gritted teeth, "you are in the hospital, I care much more about you right now." I move my hand so that it's cradling her face now, below her jaw. "Why are you so stubborn when it comes to taking care of yourself?"

It drives me crazy when she switches the subject of our conversation so easily, trying to dissuade me from caring about her.

The normally calm journalist was chagrined now, tightening the grip around that hand that touched her. Her warm hand holds mine for a second, before taking it off of her face. I maneuver it, however, in a way that my fingers spread hers apart, pushing mine into hers, interlacing and locking. I see her swallow before I lean in.

"You aren't escaping me so easily." I whisper, not caring about the other two people in the room or their opinions.

"Wow, Nora," Deacon speaks up, "you move fast, eh?"

"Already datin'?" The red head chimes in before Piper's eyes give her a glare so sharp I think I watched the girl shrink into her seat because of it. What a sight to see.

"We aren't," Piper sighs, then looks at me head on, "we aren't."

The pang in my sternum burned this time, radiating throughout my chest, I let her hand go when the feeling hit me, scooting backwards on the hospital bed. She noticed.

"When are you going to be discharged?" I try to cover up my embarrassment by changing the course of our conversation.

Piper leaned back onto her hospital bed, still strikingly beautiful as ever despite the fact that she was patched up, with one arm in a sling. She still had that crooked smile on her face.

"They said later tonight, but I assume you won't be staying that long." The look on her face was serious, even though she still had that smile on her face. But even I could see that it didn't reach her eyes. It wasn't real.

"My caregivers," she gave me an eyebrow raise, "gave me a day to spend overnight. I get two a week. If I go awol, however," I glance to the other two people in the room, "I will be grounded."

Piper straightens at this. "So, you're staying with me?"

"Yes." I say hesitantly. "Your father said it was okay. I just wanted to be here for you, right now."

"Aw," Cait mocked in the background, and I glance at her, watching her lean back in her awkward blue chair, putting one leg on Deacon in the other chair, "how touching! We are still hear as well, love."

Piper giggles, and I feel my chest flutter. I scoot farther away.

Deacon stands up, "hey, Nora, let's go outside for a bit," I glare at him but he urges me up anyway, "let's go get some snacks."

"Yes! I'm starvin' over here," Cait complains, "get me somethin'."

"Potatoes?" I joke, and earn a glare to match Piper's.

"I'd kill ya if I didn't know Piper liked ya so much."

Piper huffs while crossing her arms, but I was dragged out of the room by Deacon anyway, who seemed to have something urgent to talk about. It was annoying to say the least, considering all that I wanted to do was be by her side and take care of her.

As soon as we were out of the room and around the corner, I saw Pipers father coming back with drinks. He seems sullen, taking a moment to breathe before stepping inside and feigning a smile.

"I know," he says as we are out of earshot, "that you want to spend time with her right now, but she is in danger."

I straighten. "How do you know?"

"I know." Deacon removed his sunglasses, amber eyes glowing with a seriousness I rarely saw in them, "that guy, he's with a suspicious company."

"Company?" I absently repeated, glancing back at the room she was in. "What sort of company?"

The drama actor sighs, rather extremely, "can you focus for a moment?"

He was right. My emotions were too overwhelming right now, too rash. I needed to calm down and focus on what was real. What was important. It was stopping this man from hurting Piper, and whoever else that may involve.

"I'm here." I say whole heartily. "I'm sorry. I just care about her."

"I know." He gives me a sad look. "Which is why this is difficult to tell you."

I shift my weight as I stand, uncomfortable by his long pause, the way he studied me and the way his mouth opens again, lips parting with care.

"Your friend. The guy we met with the liquor. . ."

"Hancock?" I mock with a roll of eyes, and a shake of a wrist, "he's a harmless dealer. I mean, he might do some fucked up stuff involving drugs, but he'd never hunt down a woman."

He gave me an aggravated look. "He knows him. I'm not saying he's involved, but he knows him, Nora."

"What are you saying?" I whispered.

"We need to talk to him. Privately."

My entire body shakes, goosebumps run up my spine. The thought of contacting Hancock again for a favor makes me want to vomit. He will hold it over my head. The drug dealer will take this seriously, and any information that is given will be held at ransom. He wasn't a terrible man, but he wasn't a good man, and everything came with a price tag. Whether it be my body, or moving drugs, or even helping him take care of a loose end.

"But . . ." I feel my lip quiver before I can catch it, and Deacon puts a hand on my shoulder. "We have to. You care about her, right?"

I nod silently. That much was absolute.

"Then whatever price this comes to, we will take it together." Deacon leans back against the wall he's standing near, "I hate to ask this of you, but I have people that I know, and they told me that Hancock knows everything about him. He's a shady guy who knows shady guys."

It made sense. If this scarred man was apart of drugs or a gang, Hancock would know, considering his side of town, ironically nicknamed 'Goodneighbor,' was full of both.

The hospital seemed quieter now. I glance around, somewhat paranoid at the thought of someone listening in. The urge to be next to Piper was strong again.

If Hancock did know him, would this be my fault? Piper was my only real friend besides Deacon, who seemed to appear out of thin air sometimes. There was also Cait, but she was hot and cold so quick that it made my head spin. The thought of any one of them getting hurt because of me tugged at my heart strings. I have always been a softy.

"Alright." I give him a hard stare. "Let's go tomorrow. After school. Don't tell them."

Deacon nods. "I wasn't planning to. This is a duo mission, with the sole survivor of Goodneighbor and Deacon!"

I chuckled. His comic relief was well needed. "Can you drive me back to my place before ten?"

"Of course. Let's just make sure we try to meet as soon as possible. So, we can figure out a plan afterwards."

I clench my fists at my side. If Hancock had anything to do with this, if this was anywhere near my fault. . .

I don't know if I could forgive myself this time.


	9. Secrets, Part 1

Nora

Finding Hancock was the easy part, because him and his small drug cartel had their own spot.

Shit, he had his own territory.

Respected by the gang of the area, the tunnel snakes, he had ins everywhere. He was protected. The eccentric man who insisted on always wearing a that tricorn hat was a scary kind of strange that drew respect. Sometimes if he was feeling frisky, he'd wear his red frock coat and an American flag as a sash. Today, he was feeling that sort of frisky.

Deacon and I pulled up to his spot quickly, driving into that crowded driveway once again, and I watch Hancock stand proudly on his wooden front porch. He had one hand ready, caressing the side of his hip with caution, where he always had his 9mm planted on him. Which meant somewhere on that porch, he had his sawed-off shotgun hidden in clear sight.

"Wait, Deacon, wait," I hold out an arm to slow his roll, his hand already popping his seatbelt, "I'll go first. He's nervous. He's got a tell."

Deacon leans back into his black luxury seat with a grunt with crossed arms. He wasn't happy about it but he nodded nonetheless. Amber eyes hiding behind his sunglasses with a look of disgust.

"I'll go first, I guess he was drunk last time, and honestly I probably should have warned him I was coming but," but I didn't want to give him a warning. I didn't want anyone that had any information to dip out at my query.

"But I didn't." I say with a crooked grin, and Deacon just shook his head.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry." I say as I open the passenger door and land on the gravel driveway once again. I glance through the tinted window before shutting the door, and see Hancock getting jumpy, leaning back and forth to see who this new person in the black Cadillac is.

I come around the car slowly, and his posture completely relaxes. The man tips his hat and gives a toothy grin.

"Killer!" John yells, arms outstretched now, wearing that same coat I had met him in, so red Pipers might have some competition. "Where have you been!"

"John," I say smoothly as I walk up the gravel driveway to his house on the hill, giving him the suavest part of me, meanwhile I eyed his combat knife dangling against his side. "I've missed you!"

I watch his eyes drag down any body, and I almost smirk at how his jaw dropped at my attire. I had worn the most skin-tight clothes I could find in my wardrobe, from my black ripped skinny jeans, to my cute blue flannel that was unbuttoned pretty low, wearing that black lacy bra he always spied on me when we hung out and I happened to bend over the wrong way. My leather jacket clung around my curves, and I watch brown eyes desperately try to undress me down to my combat boots. It was almost cute.

I approach him slowly, swaying my hips more than usual, "do you like what you see?"

He was practically drooling now.

"Damn, you are an empress aren't ya?" John says before wrapping a hand loosely on my hip, "but I know you're here for something, sunshine."

I give him a grin before I wrap my arms around his neck, cocking my head to the side as he openly gawks at my chest. I press my body against his.

"I have a few questions," I say coyly, "if you wouldn't mind."

A raised brow, "questions?" He bites his lower lip, "if I answer them then," he presses his pelvis against mine, and I give him a smile pretty enough to break hearts.

"Then we can have some fun." I say quickly, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to get it out at all, "haven't you missed me?"

Hancock closed his eyes and took a breath, trying to control himself. It was so easy to fluster him since he was almost always high and when John was high, his sex drive was astonishingly higher. It made my stomach flip in anticipation, with a dash of fear.

"What do you need to know?" He says, before he glances at Deacons car again, "is that the kid from last time? The uh, one with the hair?"

"A few things, about a bad man," I mumble into his ear, "and yes, Deacon is my ride."

John stiffens. "The rich kid."

"What does it matter?" I say while rolling my blue eyes, "can you just talk to me? He can stay in the car."

"Fine," he says with a dry laugh, "come on inside, killer."

"Okay, finally," I say as I give Deacon a thumbs up behind him, "let's go inside. It's cold for your girl, you know?"

Piper

I guess you could say I was worried. Petrified even. When Nora came back into the hospital room with Deacon, not a word from either of them when my father handed them their respected drinks. The atmosphere had changed to something odd, and I couldn't place it on either of them. It was almost as if they had gone outside to fight, and come back in as if nothing had happened. I tried not to think about it as they all waited on me to be discharged, and I tried even harder on the ride home with my father, Nat, and Nora.

Nora was on the other side of the Audi, practically clinging to the window in the backseat, curled up, and silent. She rarely looked at me unless she had to, and I wondered if this was because of what I said in my hospital room. My fingers twitch as I study her, my heart telling me to reach out and comfort her, to make her smile again, but I don't. I let her brood about and stare at the blur of trees outside the window.

My dad made small talk with Nat the entire way home, asking her about school, and trying to include me. I gave him a smile at his attempt to ease the atmosphere, but as long as Nora had shut down, it would probably still be like this despite his effort.

When we finally pulled into the driveway she stiffened, entire body going ridged at once, and looked at me. The only time she looked did the entire way back, and I sat there, frown and all, staring right back. Eyes ripped from mine to the floor so quick it stung, and I gave a deep sigh in response, my heart feeling so heavy in my chest.

As we all got out of the car at once, Nora did her best not to touch anyone and anything, keeping her hands in her pockets and her head down. It made me so sad to see her so uncomfortable and out of place, but as soon as I stumble into the house, missing that one small stair before we actually step into the house for the thousandth time, she reaches for me.

My breath catches in my throat.

"Are you okay?" She immediately is by my side, one hand strong enough to catch me mid-stumble, and I curse myself for being so tired and clumsy all of the sudden today. I feel like everyone in my life had asked me this question in the last twenty-four hours.  
"I'm okay, just, tired." It was a bland response, jumbled together in a rushed mess. But Nora didn't mind, her brow goes from furrowed to relaxed, her hand doesn't leave my lower back until we came to the crossroads of our rooms. I bite my lip.

I wanted her to come inside. I wanted her to want to be in my room with me, but I was far too afraid to ask. She wavered in her stride for a moment, glancing at the guest room with a lingering stare before glancing at me. I didn't look at her directly, scared that my facial expression would give my true emotions away.

"Piper," she starts before pausing, and it makes me look at her head on.

"I'll be okay," I reassure loosely, "you can sleep in your bed if you'd like." That was me, testing the waters, trying to gage her feelings on it. Thoughts swim in the oceans that is her eyes, and I watch her lick her bottom lip subconsciously, while getting ready to say something back. I rip my eyes away from it, the feeling I get by looking at her mouth making my blood pressure rise.

"Maybe," she says slowly, and my heart starts to pound in my chest, "maybe I should stay with you?" I could feel myself swoon, and it was almost unbearable. My heart melts, and I just want her to continue to talk, to keep the conversation going, to convince herself to come crawl into a bed with me and just breathe.

"That's fine," I'm desperate now, trying to control my breathing, trying to be casual enough not to draw her attention to it. I kept staring at her every chance I got, and she was going to notice if I wasn't careful. My eyes flit to her hair, how electric blue it was, how her dark black roots started to grow in. It grounds me slightly.

"But you don't have to, I mean," words keep spilling out of me and I just want to vomit from how these stupid butterflies in my abdomen made me so nauseous. She takes a step towards me and I practically flinch from the action, her fingers graze my arm, and goosebumps form where ever she touches. I'm absolutely pathetic.

"I think we should stick together for now," she gave me a crooked grin, the cute one she always makes when she teases me, and I watch her eyes crinkle when it happens. I watch the way she tilts her head ever so slightly, blue hairs splayed against her pretty, thin face. Her grip on me tightens while she waits on me to speak. A heartbeat passes as I stare at her long, dark eyelashes as they beat twice, and my chest feels like it's going to implode.

Jesus, Piper.

Breathe.

"Okay." My voice is tight, small, and restrained like it was pushed inside of a box. When she was around, all of my senses seemed to be heightened in a way that it was almost painful, chest full of swirling emotions that wanted to be released from the Pandora box that was my entire being. Was this what it was like to like someone? I had been so invested into my newspaper club at Diamond High that I hadn't had the time to date anyone, much less develop an interest. MacCready was the closest I had ever gotten, and I could barely tolerate him, much less look him in the eyes. Or stare at that awful goatee.

I realize in that moment that I had become so consumed in my own thoughts that I hadn't moved a muscle since I spoke, and I tried to snap myself out of it.

"I think I need to write." I say to no one in particular, even though it seemed as if I said it to Blue, who just stood there, sharp blue eyes now wide, that same smirk played against her face. I rush into my room to avoid it, but become embarrassed at the mess instead, another emotion I didn't ask for. My bookcases were a mess, novels and journals scattered everywhere needlessly. I hadn't seemed to mind before, but now I just had the urge to clean and hide my chaos.

"Mind if I write as well?" This truly brings me out of reservoir, and it was my turn to be surprised, so much that I turn on my heels to look at her. The journalist part of me bringing me back to myself for a moment.

"You write?"

She laughs, the sound ringing so nicely around the room.

"The pure shock in your tone is evident," I raise a brow at the descriptive talk since she didn't normally speak that way, "I'm sorry, have I not mentioned it before? It's why I appreciate your articles so much. I really do enjoy the way you write."

I swallowed, my mouth suddenly dry.

Of course, you write, Blue. Of course.

"I don't like talking how think or write too much," she waves a hand around, "I get weird looks, and everyone thinks I'm trying to sound smarter than I am. So, I try to keep the way I talk simple."

"I never knew," I say quietly. I was usually so in tune with these sorts of things. So much so that I prided myself in my observational skills. "What sort of stuff do you write about?"

She pulls out a black notebook, noticeably worn, out of the inner pocket of her jean jacket. She waves it, and I see a flash of a nice metal ink pen inside of it. I'm starting to get a giddy feeling in my stomach.

See Cait, it isn't weird. She carries one around too.

"Mostly fiction," her face flushes and she put the bridge of the notebook against her face to hide her embarrassment, "I have a bit of an overactive imagination. And I have a bad habit of living in it. So, I write it down to get it out."

I speak before I think.

"Would you mind showing me something?" This makes her face contort in a way that I had never seen. She was torn.

"I, well," she says as her eyes dart around my room, "maybe? I haven't really shown anyone. I'm just embarrassed, I think," an anxious laugh bubbles up from her throat.

"Oh! Well, whenever you are ready."

She gives me a sweet smile.

"Piper, you write so well, I'm almost scared of your opinion."

She's scared of . . . me?

"Stop complimenting me so much, ah," I walk over to my desk to try to hide my flushed face, and try to take my red leather trench coat off, "is it getting hot in here?"

Blue was out of my vision for a moment while I absentmindedly try to take off my outerwear, and before I realize it, she is next to me, easing my arm out of my jacket.

"Here, let me help you with that."

My breathing quickens. "That's okay I can—"

"Piper, jeez, relax for a moment, you're still on edge." She says as she helps me by slipping off my green scarf, now speckled with blood, with one hand and taking my coat in another.

"Not that anything's wrong with that, but it's just me, you know."

I frown at the lump of fabric that was once around my neck, pissed off that it was now decorated with my own insides, cradled in the hands of a pretty girl.

Blue immediately senses my distress, "what's wrong?"

"My mother gave me that scarf," my tongue had gone loose now, apparently, "it's the only thing I have left of her, and he ruined it."

I watch her heart sink, I watch her eyes swim in a dark emotion, before she steadies herself. Nora glances at the green, patterned mass and sighs.

"We can probably get it out. I . . . have a few ways of getting blood out of clothes." She mentions lightly, giving me a hopeful look before going to hang my coat up on the hanger nailed next to right side of my door, "don't worry, it'll be good as new when I'm done with it."

She goes to walk out the door, and I realize that she was going to do it right that second.

"Wait, Blue, you don't have to do that, I," I ran out of things to say, but she just gives me one last reassuring look before she leaves.

"I have to do it before it's set in too long, Pipes," she walks out the door, "go ahead and start writing, I'll be back soon."

It was the sweetest thing I think anyone had ever done for me.

Nora

The stink of stale cigarettes and weed hit me as soon as I walked into the older house, John walking in front of me, guiding me and giving me a tour of his home. He led me to the living room, where he had a leather loveseat and a couch adjacent next to each other. John plopped down onto the loveseat, but before he leans back, he lightly taps the couch next to him.

"Go ahead, make yourself at home."

I raise a brow, but say nothing as I sat on the cushion closest to him on the couch, crossing my legs and watching him light up a pre-rolled blunt.

"What do you need to know?" He asks while taking a puff or two, and then his wrist dangles it towards me, the gesture to offer. I take it, and take a few hits off of it without a pause, knowing if I did have to complete my promise to him that I would most certainly not be sober during it.

"A man attacked my friend." Brown eyes roll to me lazily, devilish smile back and proud, but not at the thought of this man. At the thought of me smoking his damn good weed. "Her name is Piper, and he has a huge scar on his face, I think it was the left side, he's bald, thin, white," I try to recall anything else, and then a memory of last night fumbled into my brain. "He had a tattooed hand."

Hancock suddenly leans forward when taking the blunt I gave back, eyes glistening with warning.

"Oh," it was a simple response, but enough to make the interworking's of my brain jumpstart, the fear eating a path to my heart. Hancock was usually so talkative with me that I knew it was concerning when he put his hands on his face for a moment before looking at me.

He cracks his jaw.

"That would be Kellogg." The name drew a shiver down my spine, but I refused to show it. Dark eyes study my face and I try to joke at him.

"Like the cereal?"

"Exactly."

I pause. Taken aback by his banter. "Excuse me?"

"That's it. He's a part of an empire, so to speak. That man, he's dangerous. I don't know what your relationship is with this . . . Piper, but if he's after her, then," his eyes shut and then open once again, "then you should stay away."

I grit my teeth. Deacon would be dying to hear this. I wanted him in here so badly I regret not making John let him.

"Why is he dangerous?"

"He's in a cult." He says it likes it's nothing. "With a man leading them, called Father. The Institute, they call it," he barks into a strange laugh, "what a joke, they just go around kidnapping people and claiming a boogeyman did it."

What have you gotten into, Piper?

"Can you tell me anything else?" I ask desperately, "his first name, maybe? I don't know, Piper, she's a journalist, I don't know, she may have found out something when she was on a hunch and maybe got in to deep and—"

"Wait a second," John is suddenly alert, brown eyes wide, though red rimmed from his high, "is this Piper Wright we are talking about?" Suddenly, I don't know how to respond. If he knew her, then honestly whatever relationship between them is probably horrid, to say the least. My instinct to protect her came on strong now, and I got immediately defensive at the thought of Hancock fucking with her.

"John," I said angrily, "it's not about the girl, it's about Kellogg."

"No, no, no," he shakes his hand at me like a child who had done something wrong, "information for information. There is a price for everything."

I look away. I didn't want to throw her under the bus.

"It's not that Piper, it's another."

"You're lying, baby." He leans back and hits his blunt again, "it's sweet. You must care about this girl then," the next drag is longer this time, his body completely relaxing. "I've heard a few things about Ms. Wright. Do you want to know?"

"No, because it won't change anything." I bark back.

"She's a lesbian." He said blandly, "so into women it hurts. Had a huge crush on a girl named Magnolia," he keeps going even though I don't want to hear it. "Pretty girl, great singer, not one to keep a single lover," his eyes bore into me, "she still goes to that school, you know? I think they are still friends. Pretty sure that girl was a part of the cult too."

I angrily stare at the floor. My thoughts are everywhere now. My high was coming on strong now, and he was starting to feel anxious on purpose. He knew my tendencies because once upon a time I was a young and innocent girl, naïve and trusting. I told him how when I get high and anxious I may sometimes get a panic attack, which only goes away when I'm physically close with someone or I take my medication. I only had one option right now.

Or maybe you're just high and paranoid.

That was the better thought. I stuck with that one.

I didn't care whether or not she had friends or an ex, I cared about her safety. Because deep down, deeper than the blatant attraction, friendship was at the core of our relationship. He wasn't going to distract me with these miniscule things. Things that don't matter. Thing's that didn't involve me and happened before we met.

"I don't care." I managed. My emotions betray me, however, because I do. I feel a burning jealously flash through my body. The thought of Piper being with someone else lit a fire inside of me that I didn't know I had. And I hate myself for it.

Nora, stop.

"Stop lying," he said irritably. "You are so bad it when you're high."

"I just want to know about Kellogg."

"Fine," he grabbed a piece of paper on the table, and a black ball point-pen, scratching a few things down before folding it up neatly and giving it to me, "here is your information, I can text you or call if you need anything else."

I reach out to take it, and when I grasped it, he suddenly grabbed my wrist with his other hand tightly. Brown eyes locking with blue, the eye contact so powerful I lost my breath.

"This didn't come from me," he said so serious it strikes me. Hancock was never like this with me. If I didn't know better I would think he was actually scared. But in actuality, he probably didn't want me leaking his information or people finding out that he leaks it. John Hancock McDonough was a foolhardy kind of man, but he was not a stupid one. He knew when to keep his mouth shut and he knew who to talk to. That was how he is still alive in this risky business he had built for himself.

"And your price?"

He shrugged and leaned back, without a care in the world, gazing at his small roach of a blunt now, burned to next to nothing. He ashes it in his onyx black ashtray, a gift I had given him ages ago.

"I'll text you when I need your services."

Shit.

I'm going to have to do bad things again.


	10. Secrets, Part 2

Piper

Blue had been gone for a good bit by the time I had stopped my flow of writing, and with a glance at the clock, I realize it had been about an hour or so. I straighten from my previous hunched position, lean back over my desk chair to stretch, extending my good arm and hand all the way down to my fingertips. I let out a soft moan as my spine pops, and then decided to get up to search for my friend, and to just beg her to stop cleaning my stuff. Just come to bed already.

As soon as I reach the door, I had to stop myself. The closer I got to her, the more chaotic my thought process becomes, and I feel like a jester next to his king. This small writing break gave me a time to level my head, control my emotions and think about things other than those full lips when they purse, or the way her fingertips feel gliding against my soft skin—

Calm down. I think over and over, my heartbeat already reaching my ears like it was a competitor in a track race, and I grow annoyed when I don't.

I slap myself. No really, I slapped myself. It stung, but it did help me, before I go around the house searching for a pretty girl. The first place I looked was the guest room, a gentle knock and a whisper before I intruded, but she wasn't there. It was like that pretty much everywhere I had looked, until I bounced down the stairs and looked in the kitchen. There she was, my friend, humming a song as she cleaned my scarf, not realizing anyone had come in the room.

"Good as new," she mumbles to herself, a small smile as she lifted it, flipped it over, studying patterns of dark and light green colors. "Now, I just have to dry it."

I didn't want to disturb her as she walked over to the laundry room that was attached to our kitchen, but a sudden pang of worry hit my stomach. If she put it in the dryer she could ruin it, and it made me rush around the corner to see what she was doing. "Can't dry this," she says to herself, "I need to hang it, hm," a sense of relief comes over me and I suddenly feel strange for watching her. "I'll just use a hanger, I guess."

"Talking to yourself, Blue?" She jumpstarts in the small laundry room, jolting forward and slamming her head into a wall, and I rush towards her with a laugh.

"Ah, Piper," she says while rubbing her head in embarrassment, "I uh, didn't see you there?"

I grin at her, reaching out to touch her face without a second thought, "are you alright?" It was nice that I wasn't the only flustered one now, her against the wall of the small room, me in front of her. We were closer than we usually were, bodies inches apart, me trying to salvage her pride and help her hang up my scarf.

I did not know what she had done to it, because I didn't see the concoction when she did it, but as it hung there, my mouth drops open. It did really look brand new, years of ink stains from me, grease stains from Cait stealing it, and even the blood stains from before were now gone. I pinch the damp fabric between my fingers, moving it around and just stood there in awe. It looked the same way it did when my mother gave it to me. It had been her favorite scarf, colors already faded from years of use, but it had been made well, by my own grandmother by hand.

The whole thing felt a bit silly now, how such a small thing held such meaning in my heart. It was the last thing that had survived from all those years ago besides old pictures. The only gift I ever had that wasn't expendable.

I feel Blue's hand on my shoulder, gently caressing me while I was lost in thought. When I brought my mind back to the present, I realized just how close we were in this small room, and how I accidently blocked the entrance to it.

"Piper?" She says barely above a whisper, and I lean my head back to look into her eyes, and my breath is gone. I made the mistake of doing it too close. We were in such close proximity that I could feel her body heat radiate against me, her hot breath hit my cheeks, and my weight shifts back to back on the balls of my feet.

The butterflies are back and stronger than before.

"T-thanks, Blue," I stutter in a rush, "I never thought I'd see it like this again."

"Yeah," she says sheepishly, glancing away with pink tinged cheeks, "I tried really hard."

"I, yeah, I see that," I bat my eyes at her, looking at a woman who had just managed to wiggle her way into my heart so fast and so easily, that would probably do whatever I asked. She was so kind, yet she talked about herself so poorly, it made me wonder what her past was like.

I would never pressure her to talk to me about it, and she didn't press me about mine. We were living in the present, but I just wanted to know more of her, the good, the bad, and the ugly. I wanted to know how and what shaped this woman into something so inherently brilliant.

I watch her swallow when she looks at me, shrinking back into the wall to give me the space that I would need to breath freely.

"Blue?" I say softly, my good hand reaches out to tug her worn jean jacket towards me, and she lets me without a protest. "Come here."

She obeys immediately, leaning in to listen to whatever I had to say, staring at my lips as they part, and suddenly my courage surges through the roof. I give her a soft smile, bat my eyelashes at her and cup her cheek.

"I'm here," she says, "I'm here and all ears, Pipes."

I raise a brow at the nickname, and she leans in closer, forehead touching mine, my press cap desperate to stay on the tip of my skull. My heart starts to pound when our noses brush and suddenly I forget to breathe.

"Blue, I," she tilts her head to the left, and I truly feel like fainting. My eyelids close as she gets even closer and I watch her do the same. Then my blood pressure rises to dangerous levels. She shushes me before closing the gap in between us, and her lips press against mine gently.

Is this happening? Is this really happening?

Blue's lips were so soft, and they felt so good that I was soaring. I had never wanted to kiss someone so bad before in my entire life, and now it was finally happening.

She moved in a slow rhythm, like she was trying her hardest to savor the moment we were having together. I pull her closer, and I feel a strong arm wrap around my waist, pressing firmly against my lower back. Our lips arch apart simultaneously, and suddenly a feeling so strong explodes in my chest, the warmth from it almost like fireworks, lighting me up from my head to my toes, while her free hand reaches to hold the side of my face.

When her tongue presses against mine, I moan into that warm mouth, and she twirls us around just to press me up against the wall. The kiss gets more heated by the second, her fingers brush into my hair, cradling the back of my neck, pulling me to her as our tongues bruised themselves against one another. We break for a moment, our eyes locking powerfully and her name falls out of my mouth.

"Nora—"

She leans back in while cutting me off, sealing our lips again and again, our feelings bubbling up between us. We stand there in the small laundry room, my scarf dangling from a hanger to the side, me pressed up against the wall, and her arching my lips apart to taste me once again. The girl gets passionate, tugging at my lips with her teeth, just to suck. I whimper into the action and I feel one of her long legs make their way through my thighs. We were getting messy now, breathy, full of our feelings for each other, and I loved every fucking minute of it.

"Piper," she whispers, as her leg presses against my center, my abdomen tightening into a coil and becoming hot, "fuck, Piper, I," she kisses down my face as she speaks, leaving a kiss with each word against the side of my neck, taking in skin with her teeth and sucking. My eyes roll back into my head, her tongue apologizing for what were soon to be hickies, pressing the warm muscle against my neck to soothe my newly bruised skin. I lean to the side, and she pushes my dark hair back, kissing upwards, to my ear, nibbling and taking it into her mouth. I shiver, groan, and her thigh rocks me forward at just the right angle that I gasp. Hot breath billowed against my ear, and all I could do was shake, and pray that she doesn't stop. My prayer was answered when she took in the sensitive skin behind my jaw, making a trail back to my face, which was now being cradled by two large but soft hands, her leaning down to really look at me.

Those deep blue eyes shattered my soul in that moment, eyes normally so playful and full of life now dark, wanting, and dare I say sultry.

"I like you, Piper Wright," she says while I just helplessly look at her, and I'm surprised I didn't melt into a puddle right then and there. All I could mutter was an embarrassing whimper, while I just focus on that voice that was so much deeper and rougher than usual, "I like you so much that it hurts."

My mouth falls open to say something, but I just look at those full lips, and I see she catches the hint when she gives me that half smirk.

Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't—

"Piper? Are you in the kitchen?" My father calls out as we scramble backwards, to create some sense of distance between us.

I clear my throat, try to calm my flushed face, fixing my hair and clothes in a rush to portray some normalcy. When I glance at Blue, stumbling in the kitchen and doing the same, I call out to him.

"Yes, dad," I say with shaky voice and even shakier legs, "I'm sorry did we wake you?"

He walks into the kitchen, glancing at Blue cleaning up the mess she made while fixing my scarf, and then to me, pretending to hang it.

"Yes," He says slowly, trying to read the situation, "I heard a lot of racket, a few thumps. I thought someone might have broken in."

I swallow, and then give him a good fake laugh.

"Oh, that was just Blue. I scared her by accident while she cleaned my scarf," he smiles at the thought, "she hit her head and fell."

"Oh dear," he says playfully, while putting both hands on his hips and tsks, "another trip to the hospital is the last thing we need." My father strides towards me now, fully aware of how that scarf is to me in my heart, studying it as it cascades.

"Wow, she did a great job at reviving it," the comment is loose, and he glances back at her, "do you want me to check your head?"

She shakes her head too hard, and puts her hands out in front of her.

"Ah, no Mr. Wright, I'm fine, thank you." She's extra polite now, probably hypersensitive at the fact that she just practically took his daughter earlier in his laundry room. In a good way, of course.

She could take me any time of the day with a performance like that.

"Alright, you two," He says sternly, surprising me by a tone, he never uses, "Nat has school tomorrow, just like you two, and I need you up in your beds. Plural."

My spine straightens at his comment. He had caught on. Dark eyes look at me sullenly and he taps his neck a few times. I feel my entire body grow hot with embarrassment while I scramble to hide my neck in shame. I didn't realize that they would be there already. I rub my neck and look at the floor.

Jeez, Blue.

"You should hide those next time."

And with that, he left, leaving us both breathless and embarrassed.

Nora

Deacon was pissed, for the lack of a better word. Seething, maybe? At the fact that I had left him in the car to deal with the situation myself. He may have been upset, but I knew how to deal with Hancock, and I knew what he would and wouldn't be offended by. Giving D a crash course wouldn't haven't been enough of a warning.

When I slide back into the passenger side once again, he huffs loudly and dramatically. I glance at him, and hand him the note John had given me. I watch him take off his sunglasses and really read it, his lips twitching when he read something troubling, eye brows knitting in frustration.

I tried to explain what Hancock had said to be inside to the best of ability, giving him a whole synopsis on the way back to our own side of town. He was quite for a while, relaxing in his seat and replaying the information we had been discussing for at least an hour now in his head. When he opens his mouth again, I'm surprised.

"Nora," He says as he drums on his steering wheel to the beat of whatever song was playing in the background, "when were you planning to tell me that Piper is your girl now?"

I freeze into place, and he keeps talking, the atmosphere changing just like the conversation topic.

Girl?

"Do you want to stop by her place before I take you to yours? It's on the way."

"I," I was dumbfounded for a minute before I could gather my thoughts. The only other person who could have told him had to have been Piper, or someone Piper might have told. . . like Cait.

Oh jesus, I think rapidly, palms sweating, Cait is going to kill me.

"What? Who told you that?"

"I just heard from a little bird who sang," he says nonchalantly, "she played a pretty tune that had the mention of you two making out in a laundry room."

My jaw drops. And my eye twitches in irritation at the rhyme.

"And that you initiated it," he gave me a laugh, but his tone went serious. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I sigh. "Deacon, isn't it obvious?"

I watch him smirk.

"I mean yeah, but I mean, how does it make you feel? Are you guys gonna be alright now?"

"I don't know." I say coolly even though on the inside my heart twisted. "I was careless and I didn't think, and now look, she won't talk to me."

It was true. Since we were caught, she had gone rogue on me, talking only when spoken to, remaining at a suitable distance at all times. She hasn't even touched me or given me direct eye contact, even though I thought she liked it. It makes me feel like I pressured her into it, and I felt so guilty since then, that I haven't even talked or texted her since I saw her before school today.

You're an idiot. Whom of which, acted on impulse. Why did you do that? Everything was going well. You had a friend.

His lips purse in thought, and I watch his bald head glint from the sunset, drawing my attention back to the present.

"She liked it." The actor says with confidence and it makes my heart flutter in my chest, "she totally did. She's just scared out of her mind."

"She's scared out of her mind?" I say quickly, "I was the one who did it. I'm the idiot who pushed the threshold of our friendship."

He clicks his tongue. "Everything is fragile. I wouldn't worry too much. Change is mostly good."

"I think," I sigh again and lean over, "I think I really like her, you know, I even said that." I looked out the window and Deacon stays quiet, the wise boy knowing I was going to speak again.

He sighs. "What exactly happened?"

"I kissed her, her dad figured it out, we don't speak for the rest of the night, or at school."

"I mean, how did it make you realize you like her?" He says with a laugh, and nudges me with a gentle elbow from his side of the car, "dweeb."  
"I," I glance away, and bite my lip, "well, the feeling I got when I kissed her, it was . . ." My body shivers when I remember my lack of restraint, the overwhelming feeling of want, the way she shook underneath my fingers, how warm she was. How she moaned into my mouth when I kissed her, I—

"I never felt that way before," I close my eyes and my teeth grit when I recall the feeling so vividly. "Ever. With anyone."

Deacon raised a brow. "Was it really that good?"

"I mean," I squint my eyes like somehow it would make me focus through this lingering high from Johns, "it could have just been lust, but it was different. It was so different. I have never felt anything when I kissed someone, I, I just," my fingertips graze my lips at the thought of her and I sigh, "I don't know. It's new. I have these feelings, and they don't go away."

D looked at me for a second before he looks back at the road.

"It's weird. I have never seen anyone like this with her. Well, besides MacCready," he cackles again when I give him a death glare at the thought of that punk trying something. "Not that it's bad, but usually Piper keeps them at bay."

"I'd keep her right next to me if I could." I mutter under my breath. Suddenly, I have the urge to see her. "Can we still go?"

"Of course." He gives me a knowing grin, like he knew I would ask him to go eventually.

He takes a right at the next street, and a few twists later, we were outside of her house. That red sports car parked in the driveway, no Audi to be found.

"Her father isn't home," he teases as he pushed me out of the car, "go ahead."

"Wait, I," he shuts the door behind me and locks it with a smile and I cross my arms, "I didn't want to leave you in the car again!"

"Have fun!" He shouts before he turns on the radio, loud enough to drown me out, but not much else. I roll my eyes before jogging up the stairs of her house, and ring the doorbell once.

The door opens a few minutes later, to a distraught Piper, who is clearly shocked to see me.

"Oh, Blue, I didn't know you were coming, uh," a woman comes from behind her, lazily draping her arms around her neck from behind, leaning into her neck, planting a kiss on the side of her neck where I had just laid marks of my own. I stiffen, but I don't say anything or betray what I really feel. Honestly, I didn't know Piper had any more friends other than the core group that we had going. This girl didn't show up at the hospital.

The woman was pretty, with her short black hair cut in a similar style as Piper's, about as tall as me, a cute smile cascading across her pale face. Her electric blue eyes lock with my own, and I try not to glare back.

"Oh, who is this, darlin'?" She hums from behind her, and Piper just locks eyes with me desperately. I knew that look. My eyes study her, her clothes askew, messy hair, flushed lips. She had been having fun previous to answering her door.

"Deacon wanted to come say hi," I say while jutting my thumb backwards towards the car making a lame excuse to suddenly pop by, and suddenly I feel empty inside, so I feign a smile, "we were at a friend's house or whatever," I was high as shit now, and honestly wasn't sure that what I was seeing was real.

The girl straightens, and gives me a sly smile as she sizes me up.

"You two been havin' fun?" She cooed at me and then gave me a wink, "you smell good."

I shrug, "my boyfriend is a smoker." I lied through my teeth, and I see Piper shift uncomfortably in the corner of my vision. My heart hurt and I wanted her to feel the same amount of pain I was feeling, regardless of how selfish I was being. I had no right to be upset, considering we weren't really together and I kissed her so suddenly. It wasn't fair of me, but I lied anyway.

But it really didn't seem like . . .

Piper was that kind of girl, right?

"Ah," the new girl says sadly, "of course a gal like you is taken."

I give her a look. And then glance at Piper, who was stiff as a board now, eyes digging into me intensely. "You have a boyfriend?"

I cross my arms. "It's recent."

Yeah, it was recent. As soon as I saw that woman kiss your neck, kind of recent.

A loud ringing drew me out of our conversation, and I groan before I dig into my back pocket, and put my phone to my ear. It was Hancock.

"Hey baby," he said smoothly on the other side, and I laughed at how well his timing was. "Why don't you come back here with me tonight? I have some stuff for you."

I glance at the other two girls, who were silent for a moment, able to hear everything he was saying.

"Hey darling," I drawl out, "I'm with D right now, but uh, if you pick me up later we can do something."  
He hums, his noticeably low voice making Piper flinch. Hancock was not a bad looking guy by any means, in fact, he was handsome. His voice was just the same, if you didn't know him like I did. His voice makes my skin crawl.

"What about your new place?"

I turn around with my phone still to my ear and start to walk down the driveway, "who fucking cares?" I feel myself getting reckless again, my emotions taking a turn for the worst. "Let's just get up. I feel like getting fucked up out of my mind and having fun."

A harsh laugh comes through the speakers. "Alright, sunshine, come on. Let's have some fun."

I stomp over to the passenger door, and bang on it twice. Tears were stinging my eyes and I crawl in as soon as he unlocks it. I slam it shut and I grit my teeth.

Deacon is bewildered while turning off the loud music blasting in his car, body totally facing me in an attempt to get my attention.

"What happened, what's—" He glances at Piper's front door, and his frown deepens. "Magnolia is back, huh."

Magnolia? The girl Hancock told me about? Her crush? A flare of anger surges through me, but I suppress it.

"Magnolia?" I say hesitantly, while I fight back tears, "who cares, let's just leave."

Deacon starts the car, but before we pull out Piper runs up to us and waves us down.  
"Wait," she calls out, "I need to talk to you."

I shake my head. "Just leave."

"Nora, but—"  
"Just leave!" I snap, and he obeys, driving in the direction back to my group home, and the car is silent until he clears his throat.

"Magnolia is Pipers crush," he says, "she kind of just plays with her feelings, Nora, she isn't serious."

I don't look at him. I don't care. I saw what she looked like. Even if it was an assumption, Piper could have pushed her off, she could had said something. Especially in front of the girl she was locking tongues with the previous night.

You're being ridiculous, Nora. They could be friends. You're just jealous.

"So, it's current." I comment, noticing that he said is and not was. "I wish she would have just told me. Then I wouldn't have, I wouldn't have . . ." Gotten my hopes up.

I close my eyes tightly, and put my face in my hands. I was truly an idiot for kissing her with no context. The moment just seemed so right, and yet here I am, heartbroken less than a day later.

"No." He leans up in his seat, "I don't think so. I think she just came to hang out with Piper, Nora, relax," he reaches out for me, rubbing my upper back in support, "she likes you so much, I don't see why she would be with Magnolia or even try—"

"That bitch kissed her neck," I hissed angrily, teeth gnashing as I spoke, and I watch Deacon flinch, "she had her arms around her, D, Piper looked like she was fucking before she answered that door—"

"But that is just an assumption!" He says loudly, "you don't know, and even if she was . . ."

His pause said it all. He knew I wasn't her girlfriend yet.

"I'm not her girlfriend," I groan, "I know. I know. I don't know why I'm so angry. I keep telling myself to chill out. And now I'm lashing out at you," I rake a hand into my hair, and give him the most apologetic look I could muster, "I'm sorry."

"And you are doing all these things for her," he sympathizes, "I get it, you stay by her side, you save her, you clean her scarf, and with no expectations. I understand, but still, you should talk with her first. If you really care about her, if you really like her, then you should at least hear her out."

I grimaced. The last thing I wanted to do was talk to Piper, or see her. It was unavoidable, however. We had the same class schedule, and that was eight hours of a day together that I couldn't get away even if I tried. My chest feels heavy, and all I want to do is go home and crawl into bed. To be alone.

My phone vibrates in my pocket, and I lean up in my seat to get it.

I had a text from Piper. My heart drops.

We need to talk. The first one read, and I swallowed. Texts like that had always made me anxious from the get go, my stomach feels like it's filled with lead. She sent a quick second one.

Don't run away.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and I rub my forehead with force. This is a distraction from what I really need to be doing. I put my phone on airplane mode.

"Deacon, I need you to distract her as much as you can while I go talk to this man." My friend groans loudly in protest. "Please. I'm going to go, and I need you to distract the nosy reporter."

"You are absolutely insane if you think I'm going to let you go to a cult alone." I glare at him for his response, "at least take my friend. She has experience with this type of thing. In fact, she's a member."

A friend on the inside, I guess? I was just relieved he knew so many people and all those people had their ears to the ground for him.

"Friend?"

"Glory," he said with a grin, "I really think you two would really hit it off."

"Fine. But can you distract her?"

Deacon takes off his shades when he pulls over on the side of the road I live off of, amber eyes intensely looking at the home before looking at me.  
"I'll distract her from the damn cult," he says seriously but points a finger at me, "but I won't do it for you. You still need to talk to her."

"Fine!" I say with narrowed eyes.

"Fine!" He glares back.

Tomorrow was going to be the day I speak to this Father, and see what this situation was all about. I was prepared to do whatever it takes to get the information, to keep them off Pipers back. Even if she was with the other girl now, and even if she didn't want me, she didn't deserve whatever Kellogg was planning on doing to her. That I was certain of. I was going to protect Piper, even if it means I'm going to get hurt in the process.

She is so important to me.


	11. Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIKKKKKESSS.... just realized I could actually format this. Well, my laziness says no.

**Piper**

The first time I answered my door in my house alone, I was hesitant to answer, peeking out the window, being paranoid because of my recent attack at school. When I saw Magnolia leaning against one of the columns on my front porch, I would say I was startled, to say the least. She was as beautiful as ever, wearing a blue shirt that complimented her curves, tight jeans, and cute black heels. As usual, her make-up and hair were absolutely perfect, but I noticed first and foremost that it did not make my heart pace anymore.

I opened the door slowly, cracking it at most to answer.

“Magnolia?” I say quietly, and her intense blue eyes flick to me immediately, and she comes swaying to the door, pushing it open with one hand, “I didn’t think you would come back here.”

Her eyes convey worry, putting more pressure behind her hand to look at me.

“Piper, dear, what happened?” I take a step back from her, and she comes inside, “look at you. What happened?”

I didn’t want to tell her. If I wanted to tell her, I would have told her when I was in the hospital. That was the unfortunate truth. People are here only care about you when you’re right in front of them. Out of sight, out of mind, I suppose.

“Magnolia, you shouldn’t be here.” I say sternly, and she just waltzes inside without a care, taking in my house like she has never been in it before.

“You aren’t going to talk to me?” She says with a hint of pain in her tone, “you’re so distant now.”

I grit my teeth. She _was_ the reason I was being attacked. Magnolia would have had to have been extremely unintelligent to not figure that out. I watch her look at me, and then the cogs and gears in her brain turn. She finally pieces it back together.

“Oh _no_. Is this my fault?” Her voice has lost all of its remaining luster now, it’s tone dry, defeated, and still laced with a hint of pain. “I’m so sorry.”

I narrow my eyes, “look I don’t want to start this, I just think you should leave.”

“He did this?” She says quickly, “was it the man with the scar?”

My lips draw into a thin line, and I look at the floor when the flush of anger comes over me once again. That man flashes into my mind so vividly I could feel his fingers tighten in my hair, I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

“What does it matter to you?” I sneer, my anger from the past flooding me once again, “you left.” It was vivid. Her concern from me brought back feelings that I thought had long disappeared, now rising to the surface like boiled water. This was unfair. How dare she step into my life whenever she wanted. After all that I had done for her?

“I’m here now.” She straightens, trying to feign some sort of confidence as we stand there in the front of my house, next to the stairway. Her hands rub the handles nailed to the wall, and I can’t help but be upset.

“Just leave.” I say pathetically, while stomping into the living room, where I sit on the black suede couch that my father bought last year. To my dismay, she follows me into the lightest room in the house, painted a soft blue that had more windows than anywhere else inside. The light streams into the window, and honestly, she never looked more gorgeous than she did in that moment, the sun glinting off the sharp features of her face.

It makes me angry.

Her body moves toward me slowly, and she sits down on the couch with grace that I will never have. Mags takes her hair behind her ear and then she musters up the courage to look at me. We make eye contact, and when I look deep into those blue eyes, all I can think of is Nora.

_God, I miss her._

Magnoliagives me a weak smile before touching my knee, and I jerk at first, confused at what she was doing. She rubs the spot she was touching, and leans towards me.

“I’m sorry doll,” she mumbles, “I missed you.”

_What?_

Magnolia uses her body quickly, leaning in and pulling my shirt towards her rapidly. I didn’t even process the action until she shoved her lips against mine, and I was utterly distraught. I push her away, but she just kept going, trying to shove a tongue in my mouth, hands pull at the fabric on my torso, until I jump up and push her off with force.

“Magnolia, what are you _doing_?” I say angrily, venom seeping into my tone. “That was the _last_ thing I could ever want from you.”

“I wanted to say sorry,” she says in a low voice, and she pulls my flannel towards her. A button flies off.

“Magnolia!” I say irritably, while slapping the hand away, “don’t be like this.”

“So, you don’t want me, doll?” She sounded hurt, like we were lovers and suddenly I didn’t find her attractive anymore.

“I,” I push her off and stand up, “no, I don’t.”

Blue eyes linger on me. I look away.

“There’s someone else, isn’t there?”

I huff, and cross my arms across my chest, standing five feet away from her. I roll my eyes and stomp my foot once.

“No.” I say through gritted teeth.

_Yes._

_“_ Don’t lie.”

“I’m not.” My arms tighten around me.

_Yes, you are._

She blows a raspberry. “I thought you were all about the truth?”

I didn’t want to tell her. I didn’t want to tell her anything. She left me when I was most vulnerable and when I tried to be there for her. When I infiltrated a cult just to save her from that _maniac_. And then she went _back_.

Why would I say anything or share my life with her? She abandoned me. After all the pain and frustration that she had put me through?

I just narrow my eyes instead of snapping. My mouth turns into an uneven frown, my eyebrows furrow. I’m over this. She needs to leave. I want her to leave.

That’s around the moment the doorbell conveniently rings, the familiar tune comforting me as I practically ran to the door. My father mentioned a package being delivered sometime today or tomorrow, so I assumed that was it.

I was wrong.

When I cracked open the door, Blues bright eyes light up, a big grin plastered on her face. She looked a bit . . . stoned, maybe? Her eyes a little puffy, glazed with a tinge of pink at the edges. It could have been allergies or sleep deprivation.

“Oh, Blue, uh, I didn’t know you were coming, uh.”

After that, it pretty all went to shit.

**Nora**

I was _frustrated_.

I didn’t know what was going on, and yet I kept shutting myself off to outside sources, and continuing to ignore Piper by putting my phone on airplane mode. I had no plans on going to school tomorrow, and overall, my heart ached whenever I thought of her. Which was often.

I sighed.

Now, I was in Hancock’s car, an older BMW. He had picked me up earlier, after I had snuck out after lights out, his car easily camouflaged in the dark recesses of the night. With its lights off, a tinted black car humming in the night? It was easy to leave. Black as night, decked out, and absolutely reeked of weed. If he were to get pulled over right now, we would both be in trouble. I glance to my left, watching him use one hand on the steering wheel, the other on the arm rest, with a calm look on his face. Brown eyes steady on the road, with an occasional look in my direction.

“Yes, doll?” Rolled off his tongue with no effort, a sneaky grin finding its way onto his face. Sometimes, when I squint really hard, his expressions reminded me of the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland_. His face was just _like_. . . that. It was hard to explain.

“Nothing.” I say blandly. “Just wondering where you are taking me.”

A deep breath, “ah, you know I can’t tell you that.”

I knew he wouldn’t say anything. It was just like him to do that. In an altered state of mind, I blew off Piper and ran into the arms of a madman because I was upset. It was almost as if I truly wanted to hurt myself. I didn’t though, at least anymore. I was sort of content now, minus a few miniscule bumps in the road. Piper made life a bit more bearable, even if she was only friend.

Hancock moves in the corner of my eye, and I watch him reach for my hand. Remaining stoic as he took it in his, a cold hand that was strangely clammy, I said nothing and betrayed none. Fingers slip in between mine and suddenly my body is ripped back into the old days, where Hancock was always infatuated with me and would do anything to be my boyfriend.

It felt . . . wrong.

I didn’t want to hold his hand. I wanted Piper’s. But I was too far deep now, too scared that if I did the wrong thing he would ruin this opportunity for me. My heart had been seizing in my chest since I climbed inside the warm car, the heat trying to soothe my tense skin to no avail.

“Sunshine?” I snap back to the present immediately, fingers squeezing mine gently, and I turn my head completely over. He continues, “we’re here.”

“Already?” I mumble as I look out into the night, a few stray streetlights casting a small amount of light. We were in a busy parking lot. I was surprised he had found a parking space. “Where are we?”

“Well, I said you owed me.” He says with a sharp grin, “but I thought instead of doing something so clearly illegal,” I squint my eyes trying to figure out where we are, “we could have a fun time instead. . . that is slightly less illegal.”

I swallow. My hand subconsciously twitches in his, and he takes it as a good thing.

“Don’t look so surprised, doll.” He says grinning, “after all, I’m your boyfriend, aren’t I?

  _Woah. That was a reference wasn’t it? How did he know I said that?_

“I’ve got ears everywhere.” It was as if he read my mind in that very moment, making my mind spin.

My heart is pounding, and suddenly I’m in a panic. I wanted to leave.

“John,” I say slowly, “have you been spying on me?”

“Unintentionally.” He muses, humming while he releases my hand and turns the key in his car. I watch him carefully unbuckle himself, moving slow while keeping his eyes on me. “I have eyes everywhere. Just let me do this for you.”

I get frustrated again. “Do what, exactly?”

“ _Help_ you of course,” he cackles, “we’re having fun tonight.”

“Fun?” I say hesitantly.

“Yes, _fun_.” He moves to get out of the car now, and I watch him get out, round the car while I unbuckle myself. My hand goes to the door handle and suddenly he yanks the door open for me.

“No, no,” he laughs, “no girlfriend of mine will open her car door.”

I roll my eyes as I step out, and he takes my hand while carelessly shutting the door. We move to the front of the building we managed to park behind, and suddenly I knew where I was.

The Third Rail. It was unmistakable. The neon lights flickering, some of them burnt out, the crowd out front. It smelled like alcohol and cigarettes and we haven’t even made it to the door yet.

I groan. We were going out? Like to a bar? I heard they turned the dusty ole Rail into a nightclub that didn’t card minors in the bad part of town, and with Hancock holding my hand, no one would even try to. We strolled up to a line, and the giant bouncer up front grins at him before eyeing me. He nods, and moves out of the way to let us inside. My first impression was that it was dark, and far too loud for my liking. We walked past the tweakers and the drunks, people smoking cigarettes in the hallways and the music burrowed into my ears painfully. When we stepped into the club the dance floor was lit up blue and red. I walk closer to Hancock, the only familiar thing I had next to me.

He leans in to my ear, “come on baby, I’m VIP, let’s go drink.”

My body tenses as he drags me to an obscure corner of the club, around a few other misfits, one catching my eye. She was a tall, serious woman, with half a shaved head, the other half with short red hair. Tough looking, wearing tanned leather and combat boots, with one eyebrow raised on her freckled face.

“Ah, Fahrenheit,” Hancock practically yells over the loud music, “you’ve met Nora, haven’t you?”

I straighten at the sound of my name, while her gaze falls to our interlocked hands.

“Once,” she recalls back, “didn’t know you two were a thing.”

We lock eyes for a moment before he looks at her to answer.

“It’s recent.”

I shudder at my own words coming back to haunt me.

It was going to be a long night.

 

**Piper**

I felt like I had looked at my phone a hundred times in the last hour and half, and Magnolia noticed. I had tried to kick her out after Blue had left to no avail, my father even strolling in later that night and greeting her like she never left Diamond. He was just being a kind host, and I could not blame him for that. So, I wonder away, bleeding into the background of my own house. I sneak upstairs to get away from her.

Soon, I was lingering in my bedroom, plugging my phone in and pulling out my black journal. I began to write down my feelings in a rush, my penmanship severely lacking while my emotions pour out.

“You still keep a journal?” I jumpstart when I hear her so close, and I close it on pure instinct. I groan when I roll my chair around, irritation written all over my face.

“You’re still _here_?”

She tsks. “So rude, Piper, I’m a guest.” Magnolia struts over to my closet, peeling open the old white doors effortlessly, making no noise in the process. I squint.

“You’re obviously depressed,” she goes on, “let’s go out. My treat.”

“Magnolia,” I say with a roll of eyes, “that’s not really my scene. Besides that, . . .”

I trail off, and that’s when she turns her body back to me, with a raised brow on her face. I point at my arm and shrug.

“And? We can still get cute and go drink.” She purses her full lips before grinning, “I know a place. It’s fun. I used to sing there when it’s wasn’t a crazy club.”

That did not make me feel any more comfortable about it. By nature, I was a pretty outgoing and a bold person, but when it came to certain situations like this, I was a tad bit introverted. Especially when drugs and alcohol is involved. Mags crosses her arms and waits on me to speak. When I don’t, she teases me.

“I’ll go away if you come with me.”

If it makes her go away?

 “ _One_ drink.”

“One _drink_!” She says happily before rummaging into my closet once again, pulling out random attire, glancing at dresses and tight shirts. I lean back in my chair with crossed legs, thinking about how ridiculous I’ll look when I get out there on the dance floor with a crippled arm. This woman must be desperate for company if she’s begging the reporter that no one likes. She starts to dress me however she liked, having to literally help me put on some clothes because of my arm, and decided I should wear a nice jacket to sort of blend in with my arm. I let her do what she wants, and she ends up doing my makeup as well. I couldn’t complain since she was always good at it.

To get to the club, we took my car, late at night, when my family was sound asleep. It had to be at least eleven at night, and what Magnolia calls, “the prime hour to _start_ partying.” I park without thinking, and I immediately glance at my phone. I frown when I see no notification from Blue, and my worries get worse.

“Stop looking at your phone all sad like, and let’s get in doll!” Magnolia says with a grin, unbuckling herself and forcing me to get out of the warm car just to be cold again. I kept thinking over and over that it was weird to wear my coat to the club, but the bouncer let us in without a word once he saw Magnolia stride up to him. I thought for sure this place had a dress code, and that maybe they’ll turn me away, but unfortunately that was not the case.

The music was loud, the people were sweaty, and the first thing Magnolia does is run to the bar, getting a few ‘gentlemen’ to buy us drinks. I follow her through the crowd, and she has to move guys out of the way to hand me my drink, and as soon as I taste it, I knew it was vodka and sprite. I lean against the bar next to her, surveying the crowd when I see a tall man moving through people, dancing with a girl with blue hair. I narrow my eyes subconsciously, and down my drink in one go when I see the girl dancing on him.

_This is stupid, Piper. More people have blue hair than you think._

They turn slightly and my stomach drops. I start to feel nauseous when I see Nora’s face, eyes closed, dancing as the man behind her grabs her hips and grinds.

_That was her boyfriend?_

The tall, handsome man, who grinned whenever he looked at her. That pulled her close and held her like they were inseparable. I gritted my teeth, turn and slam my empty glass on the bar. Magnolia gives me an acute brow raise, offering a shot. I took two, the vodka burning its way down my dry throat.

I get close to Mags, “I’m going to go freshen up.”

“Bathroom is closed,” she yells back, but hands me a key anyway, “it’ll open.”

I snatch the key out of her hand and storm off. I’m furious now.

She held me. She kissed me. She told me she liked me, and now she’s in the arms of some guy. Even though she wasn’t my girlfriend, Blue still made me feel so many things. I glance at my phone again, and when I see that she had continued to ignore me, I threw it, hard, into the mirror in front of me. The phone remains in tack, the case taking the damage, the glass not shattered, but the mirror on the wall surely was. I lean over the sink and yell because I knew no one would hear me.

_Why am I so angry?_

_Fuck_.

 

**Nora**

The club was the last place I wanted to be. My mind was going a mile a minute, Piper the only comforting thought that was reoccurring in my skull. It pained me to think that I had already missed her so terribly, even though I had seen her within the last twenty-four hours. It made me angry, so I drank. And when that didn’t work, I drank more. Then I started to dance.

“You look so good,” John grovels while we hit the dancefloor, me mindlessly moving my body to the rhythm while he dances on me. I don’t respond, my buzz making me give less shits than normal. I just move to the beat, mindlessly, while he did the same. He gave me drink after drink, shot after shot, until at one point I had to say no. I laughed and I hung out with his gang affiliates, I laughed with Fahrenheit, his bodyguard, who ended up actually enjoying my presence.

Until I saw Magnolia in the crowd. I freeze, my eyes scouring her, trying to pick her apart. I watch her mosey over to the bar, hips swaying in the lavish red cocktail dress she was wearing. Boys were drooling over her, the ones at the bar bought her drinks. I try to ignore her, looking away when she makes eyes in my direction, and in my peripheral I see her smirk at me. It fuels an anger deep inside of me, and I stopped dancing, even when John pulled me against him. Even when his hands dig into my hips.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” I slur into his ear, and he grins at me.

“Alright alright,” he loosened of me, “I’ll be back at the booth.”

I nod and immediately head to the restroom, the alcohol finding its way through my bloodstream. I swayed, but I luckily there was no line in the restroom. I stop in my stride a moment to wonder why, and then glance around the room. There was a surprising lack of women in the club, and then I turn back to the door, where there was a small sign for the bathroom being renovated. I shrug. I didn’t need to go to the bathroom, I just wanted space from the drug dealer and leader of Goodneighbor.

I stroll inside, not expecting to see anyone else in a bathroom that did not work, but I was immediately met with another human being within seconds. All I see is red when I bump into the female mass, and I stumble, losing my balance. She turns, but my body heads for the floor.

“Woah!” She says quickly, grabbing me with an arm, having to use her entire right side to save me from falling flat on the floor. I stumble upright again with a grin, now extremely drunk.

“I’m sorry, I’m—” my words catch in my throat when I lock eyes with a familiar hazel, and my breath is taken from me because of the close proximity. The scent of her was enticing, her full lips pursing, eyes crinkling with worry when I sway again. I glance away, my heart starting to race in my chest, my breath short, my skin rising wherever she touched.

“Blue?” She says quietly, one arm still in a sling, the other firmly holding me upwards, “so that was you.”

My heart sinks and I just close my eyes to pray that this was a dream. Fiction. Anything but the real _live_ thing. The last thing she needed to see was me acting for John, or to see me associating with the bad people of my past. It just digs up old memories, and all of the bad shit I did in them. It wasn’t a great conversation to have, much less fun to explain why I did all the stupid things that I did.

“Piper,” I slur, “ _Piper_?” Her name came out as a question, and I reach out to touch her face. She dips away, pushing me backwards against a wall so I had something to lean against while she stepped back.

“No,” she puts her good hand in her jacket pocket. “You have a boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” I mutter while angrily looking at the ground. “I can’t touch other people now?”

Her nose flares and her eyebrows knit in irritation.

“You’ve been ignoring me all day, and Magnolia drags me here to cheer me up, and look at this . . .” She trails off her sentence and pauses while she bites her lip, “you are busy with another guy, and what happened yesterday was . . .”

I watch her eyes water, turn pink, I see her bottom lip tremble despite the fact that she was biting it. Her breathing becomes erratic as she takes a deep breath to control her emotions. She was trying not to cry. Piper touches her forehead with the hand that was in her pocket, hiding behind it as she presses into herself.

“Stop.” I say as I walk towards her, and she just holds that hand out, “Piper, please.”

She shakes her head hard as she holds me at arm’s length.

“Seriously, Blue?” Her voice cracks when she says my nickname, and the sadness that came from her made me upset.

“Can’t we talk about this?” I say desperately, not wanting to lose her anytime soon, “we can talk. I can explain.”

She snorts. “I’ve already tried that.”

There is a sting in my chest, and the bass of the music playing pounds in the heartbeats that we were silent in. My eyes lock with hers and all I wanted to do was hold her close. Tell her I was wrong, that I lied. That I wanted her and no one else. But I stood there instead, my own eyes becoming glazed with self-inflicted tears.

Suddenly I become more vulnerable than I have in years. I throw a hail Mary, praying that she takes it, praying that it means something.

“I was _scared_.”

She looks at me, her facial expression hardening by the second.

“These . . . feelings are so _strong_ ,” I say while gesturing out with my hands, probably too much since I was feeling drunk right now, “you terrified me. And then I see another girl all over you and I, I just,” my eyes well up now, and I glare at the mirror on the wall, broken and shattered like the piece of organ that was locked up in my chest.

“You mean. . . Magnolia? But there’s nothing between us.” She says slowly, now coming towards me as I sink into the wall behind me. “You’re telling me that—”

“I was jealous.” I hiss angrily, “when she was all over you I panicked.” I was telling the absolute truth now, because apparently the alcohol I consumed earlier was apparently a truth serum. “I said I had a boyfriend. But I don’t. But now, I’m not so sure.”

She cocks her head, but she stays silent, waiting on me to finish.

“I don’t know what to do,” I say softly, “I think I’m in trouble.”

This makes her lips thin, and she looks away.

“That’s not my problem now, is it?” Piper turns to walk away, and I almost let her, but something inside me said no. I reach out, hand gripping on the red fabric of her jacket while she stiffens. But she stops in place.

“I want you to know something before you walk away.” I said quickly, and she just turns her head, her entire body facing the bathroom door. That body language screaming that she just wanted to run away and leave me in a corner. “I want you to know that I,” I close my eyes for a moment, before I open them again. “I like you. Immensely.”

I watch her face fall. It was absolutely tragic. My heart felt like it was set on fire.

“And that I don’t deserve you.” I say quietly, “you are so _loving_ , and generous, and I,” her body starts to turn towards me, “I don’t deserve it,” my throat starts to close as I choke back tears. “You are so _fucking_ amazing, and I don’t know when it happened, but I will never forget when I realized it.”

“Don’t lie to me,” she says softly, a pained expression on her face, her eyes watering again, “please don’t lie to me.”

“Piper, baby,” I say when she looks away, “I’m not. I’m just a god damn idiot.”

Hazel glares at me once again, trying to harden the look on her face but to her dismay it fails, the expression falling into one of sympathy and concern. She just couldn’t help it.

“Blue,” she started in my direction once again, this time reaching for me, “Blue, do you mean that?”

Without hesitation, “of course, I do.” I feel the tears roll down my cheeks before I can stop them, “I care about you _so_ much,” I get overwhelmed, and I just look down at my hands, shaking. I raked my fingers through my hair in an attempt to calm myself down. It doesn’t work. I’ve known since the first time I have ever drank that alcohol that it makes me emotional, usually in a good, loving way. There was never anger, there was never madness. Just pure love. And it intensified the feeling pulsing through my body whenever I looked at Piper, making this all the more dramatic.

“Nora.” She mutters suddenly, coming towards me in a rush, now suddenly in my personal space. I give her a weak smile while tears cascade down my cheekbones, and I lean my head to the side. I watch as her plump lips tremble once again, eyes shaking into mine.

“I was scared too.” She barely said above a whisper, my ears straining to hear her confession. “I,” she leans in towards me, and I’m immediately drawn towards that face, those lips, her scent . . .

My lips brush against hers in the gentlest way possible, and she just follows my lead. I pry her lips apart and when my tongue brushes hers, I feel her hand grip the fabric of my shirt. Bodies press against one another in a rush, the feelings between us spreading and pulling us together. I kiss her like I would never touch lips with her again, the feeling of want and desperation fueling our encounter. She thrived off of it, pulling me close while I give her whatever she wants through lip tugs and tongue touches.

“Piper,” I whisper between locks of lips, “I,” she groans when she kisses me again, her tongue pressing against mine aggressively. She tasted like vodka and soda. My lips move again and suddenly we were lost in our own little world, our bodies creating enough friction to start a forest fire. And for the first time tonight, I didn’t want to leave. I wanted to be right there, in the arms of this woman. I feel warm fingertips wipe tears away as she kisses me. I break from her loving embrace for a moment, staring into the jewels that are her eyes.

“Blue?” A tinge of confusion in the tone she used as she cocks her head.

“What are you doing here?” I mutter, “this place isn’t . . .”

She gives me a smile. “I could ask you the same thing.”

Her hand was still on my face, fingers cupping my cheek. I lean into the hand, my own fingers reaching to caress the back of hers. She sighs at my touch, and I grimace.

“He’s been spying on me,” I whisper, and the look on her face changes, “he says he’s my boyfriend now.” There was an audible grit of teeth, her jaw snapping so quickly it made a noise. “I’m scared of him.”

“Nora, what,” she says quickly, “is your boyfriend, is he,” she lowers the volume of her voice but it comes out just as urgent, “is it the leader of Goodneighbor?”

I nod while I grit my own teeth. “I can understand if you don’t want to . . . deal with it,” I say while my heart twists in my chest, “my past is coming back to haunt me, and I don’t want to drag you into it.”

“Blue,” Pipers voice swoons me, “do you see my arm?”

I look at her arm with a frown, and then back to her face, which still had the bare number of Band-Aids. She continues.

“This is my past.” She whispers. “I have issues too.”

I look at the door to the bathroom longingly, wishing that I didn’t have to go back out there. That I could just lock the door and stay in here with her. But I had to go back and deal with what I had done. Hancock would never hurt me, but he would make me do things that I wouldn’t like if he was made to. After all this cult talk, the last thing I wanted was Piper to be involved in gangs. Drugs. It made me regret everything I had ever done in this moment, with her, fully knowing I had to go back to him.

“I have to go back.” The sadness in my voice was unmistakable, but Piper only sighs and let’s go of my face. “Don’t be angry when you see me with him.”

She crosses her good arm across her chest and furrows her brows.

“I can’t control that.”

“Just know that I’m thinking of you the entire time.” This earns me a small bit of silver lining, seeing those perfect pearly whites, lips curling upwards. I lean in to kiss her forehead, lips lingering on smooth skin for a moment before I make myself pull back.

“I’ll turn my phone on.”

“Can I see you tomorrow?” She says suddenly, and I smirk at her.

“I would, but I have plans already.” I don’t dare tell her I’m going to meet Glory with Deacon, and try to help expunge Piper’s past. Honestly, I didn’t know if I could do it, considering my own is coming up to bite me. I walk towards the door, taking a deep breath as I clasp the cold steel of the handle. I turn and give her one last look.

“I’ll be seeing you.”

Piper doesn't look at me. "Be careful."

I pause for a moment, waiting to see if she would say anything else. When she didn't, my hand went to the door handle. I regretfully grip cold steel, and open the door to the crowd, pushing myself towards the mass of sweaty humans as I find my way back to my past. I just had to get through this night.

_One step at a time, Nora._


End file.
